¿Te gusta la nieve?
by friki-chan-99
Summary: ichigo sale una noche a caminar por el parque y ahi se encuentra con una chica pecualiar, que le hara sentir emociones nuevas, pero esa chica no es muy normal...pasen y lean por favor...claro es un ICHIHIME. Por favor dejen Reviews! y actualizare pronto.
1. Chapter 1

_***¡B I E N V E N I D O S! ***_

**N/A:** ¡**Hola a todos, de nuevo! Gracias a los que siguen mi historia de "Ojou-sama y Sensei", que seguro esta propuesta que les traigo, les encantará. Es ni más ni menos que de la genial pareja, por supuesto, ICHIHIME (¡Sí, banzai!... Eh... Cof, perdón me emociono XD). **

**Así que por favor disfruten y dejen sus comentarios, observaciones, etc. Que todas ellas me hacen muy feliz. ¡No sólo de los lectores ya asiduos, sino los nuevos también eh! ^^**

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Bleach NO me pertenecen. Toda alusión al mundo de Bleach es del gran Noriaki Kubo o Tite Kubo, para los amigos (¡Gracias Tite! XD)... ¡Eso sí, TODA la trama es mía!

**Aclaratoria:** La historia es un total UA (Universo Alterno) y POV (Punto de Vista) de Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: "Conociéndote".**

— ¿Te gusta la nieve? —me preguntó una chica de un hermoso cabello naranja y ojos grises, que para ser sincero, eran los mejores que había visto en mi vida. — A mí me gusta mucho —me dijo, con una preciosa sonrisa. — Es tan hermosa y me trae mucha tranquilidad con sólo verla.

_Yo no sabía qué responderle, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco; había quedado totalmente paralizado con el sólo hecho de verla, puesto que yo sólo había salido a dar un paseo al parque y fue ahí en donde la encontré... Estaba nevando y hacía mucho frío, pero ella estaba ahí parada. Observando la nieve que caía sobre su mano, tan entretenida y con una expresión tan hermosa en su cara y sus ojos llenos de luz, como una niña pequeña que miraba la nieve por primera vez. Inconscientemente me atrapó en un instante, me dio curiosidad y me acerqué un poco a ella, haciendo que notara mi presencia y realizara esa extraña pregunta._

— N-No me gusta mucho —contesté balbuceando, logrando que en el rostro de la chica se reflejara un poco de tristeza. — Pero tampoco me desagrada —dije rápidamente.

— Ya veo —contestó la chica, con una sonrisa de nuevo.

— _**¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esta sensación que me invade?**_ —me pregunté a mí mismo. — _**Por alguna razón no quiero dejar de ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene**__._ — Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunté saliendo de mis pensamientos. — Está haciendo mucho frío, pescarás un resfriado.

— Está bien —me respondió sonriendo. — No pasa nada, de todos modos no me afec-... —no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque cayó al suelo.

_Rápidamente corrí a donde estaba ella, y la sostuve en mis brazos. ¡Por Dios, era muy ligera!_

— ¡Hey, hey! ¿Estás bien? —le dije gritando. — ¡Resiste!

_Ella no respondía nada, sus ojos estaban cerrados. __¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no reacciona?..__. Un escalofrío invadió todo mi cuerpo de sólo pensar que no despertaría. De verdad que me estaba asustando, pero en un atisbo de lucidez toqué su frente, dándome cuenta de que tenía un poco de fiebre. Su cuerpo estaba débil, no podía seguir viéndola así._

— Estoy... bien —me dijo débilmente, despertando. — No... Es nada.

— ¡¿Qué dices?..., pero si te acabas de desmayar! —le dije exaltado. — Lo mejor será que te lleve con un doctor.

_Entonces ella me tomó de la chamarra y me miró a los ojos._ — De verdad no es nada —me dijo, intentando ponerse de pie. — Ya me siento mejor —.

— Ten cuidado —le dije, y la tomé de la cintura para evitar que cayera de nuevo.

_Cuando la sostuve de nuevo, ella me miró, pero ésta vez lo hizo con una mirada tan dulce, que creí que iba a morir en ese momento._

— Eres muy amable —me dijo, regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas. — Gracias —.

— _**¡**__**Oh no, voy a morir!**_—me dije a mí mismo. No sabía qué sería capaz de hacer con ésa mirada fija en mí, tenía ganas de estrujarla contra mi pecho y no dejarla ir_.- __**Espera un momento**_—me dije. —_**¿Q**__**ué tonterías estoy pensando? ¡Apenas la acabo de conocer!**_— La chica se soltó de donde yo la tenía sujeta y se puso de pie.

— Bueno me tengo que ir, creo que he estado mucho tiempo fuera —me dijo despidiéndose.

— _**¿Qué ya te vas?**_—pensé, algo desilusionado. —_**Oh, pero es**__** lo mejor. Hace mucho frio y ella podría enfermarse, sí, es lo mejor**__. _— Sí, está bien —le contesté algo triste.

— Gracias por todo —me dijo por último. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para alejarse de mí.

_Me quedé como idiota, viendo su silueta desaparecer a lo lejos; por alguna razón me preocupaba que llegara bien a casa. Empecé a imaginarme varias cosas que podían sucederle y me quería arrancar los cabellos de desesperación. No pude aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, sentía que ya no podía más, quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Entonces decidí salir corriendo detrás de ella para alcanzarla y acompañarla hasta su casa, en verdad corrí como un loco, corrí lo más que pude, pero al llegar a la salida del parque... Ella ya no estaba, la busqué por todos los alrededores y no la encontré._

_De regreso a casa estuve pensando en ello, me detuve un momento y miré al cielo._ —_**Tal vez me tardé mucho en decidirme**___—pensé. —_**S**__**i le hubiera dicho antes que la acompañaría a su casa, no estaría sufriendo en este momento**_—**.** _Seguí caminando mientras recordaba su rostro, de sólo acordarme mis mejillas se ponían muy calientes,_ _**a lo mejor tenía fiebre**_**.**

_Llegué a casa y todo era normal, cené con mi familia y subí a mi habitación a descansar. Sólo logré dar vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, no podía dormir, todavía seguía pensando en ella. Realmente me frustraba estar así, pero no podía evitarlo._ _**¿Por qué será?**_

_Durante todas las vacaciones de invierno, me levanté muy temprano y salía corriendo en dirección al parque; todo con el fin de volverla a ver, pensaba que podía haber ido ahí otra vez para ver la nieve. Lo mismo era en la tarde y en la noche, pero nunca la encontré de nuevo. Me decía mil veces a mí mismo que era inútil, pero mi mente no lo quería entender, de alguna manera quería verla de nuevo. Quería ver a esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene, así es, quería verla sonreír de nuevo._

_Sin darme cuenta, las vacaciones de invierno terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Llegando así la primavera, dándole inicio a las clases. Por supuesto que yo no estaba muy contento, no es que no me gustara la escuela, pero tampoco me agradaba mucho la idea. Simplemente era algo para pasar el tiempo__, __tal vez así me olvidaría de ella, además de ver nuevamente a mis amigos de la escuela._

— ¡Buenos días, Onii-chan! —me dijo alegremente mi hermana pequeña.

— Buenos días, Yuzu —le respondí mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— Ichi-nii, date prisa o llegarás tarde a la escuela —me dijo mi otra hermana.

— Sí, ya voy —le respondí, revolviéndole los cabellos.

— ¡Ichigo, prepárate! —me gritó un viejo atacándome.

— ¡Cállate! —esquivé su golpe. — Tan temprano y ya estas haciendo escándalo, debería darte vergüenza viejo arrugado —.

— ¿A quién le estás diciendo viejo arrugado? —me dijo furioso. — Deberías estar contento que tu padre aún es joven, y además... _blah, blah, blah_ —siguió hablando, como un loro.

— Bueno me voy ya —les dije a mis hermanas, tomando mi maletín.

— ¿Eh?, ¿y el desayuno Onii-chan? —dijo Yuzu haciendo un puchero.

— Lo siento Yuzu, almorzaré algo en la cafetería —le dije mientras salía.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ichigo, regresa! —me gritó mi padre.

Y salí corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

N/B: Podrías utilizar alguna simbología para demostrar un cambio de escena, pondré algo por mientras ;)

* * *

— ¡ICHIGO! —gritó un loco detrás de mi, al parecer tenía intenciones de abrazarme.

— Buenas, Keigo —le dije, esquivándolo y provocando que cayera al suelo.

— ¡Que cruel eres, Ichigo! —me dijo, llorando desde el suelo. — Tanto tiempo sin vernos y me tratas así.

— Buenos días, Ichigo —me saludo alguien más.

— Buenos días, Mizuiro —le respondí.

— Eso es discriminación —dijo Keigo, levantándose. — ¿Por qué lo tratas a él diferente?

— ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, Ichigo? —me preguntó Mizuiro.

— No fue la gran cosa —le respondí, y entramos al salón.

— ¡Esperen!.. ¡No me ignoren! —gritó Keigo, haciendo pucheros.

En el salón estaban todos mis amigos reunidos y al parecer ya estaban platicando como siempre.

— Llegas tarde, Ichigo —me dijo Rukia.

— Él no conoce la puntualidad —le siguió Renji.

—Deberías levantarte más temprano, Kurosaki —agregó el cuatro ojos, digo Ishida.

— Eso es imposible. Verdad, ¿Sado? —dijo Tatsuki.

— Sí —respondió Chad.

— ¡Oigan ustedes, ¿podrían dejar de fastidiarme?! —les dije furioso, balanceando amenazantemente la mano empuñada.

— Cálmate, Kurosaki —dijo Ishida, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

— Eres una niña, no sabes aguantar una broma —dijo Rukia, con los brazos cruzados.

— Maldición, con ustedes. —dije aún enojado.

— Vamos, vamos. Entren, tomen asiento. —decía la maestra, entrando al salón. — Oh vaya Kurosaki, es bueno verte en el inicio de clases. Espero y no te saltes ninguna —.

— S-Sí —le respondí, tomando asiento.

— Bueno, les tengo una excelente noticia —dijo la maestra. — Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, que se traslada desde América —.

_En ese momento todos empezaron a murmurar en el salón. Yo no le tomé mucha importancia, no me interesaba saber quién era, así que volteé la cabeza hacia la ventana. Lo único que yo quería era..._

— ¡Una chica...! —alabó Keigo. — ¡Qué bien! —.

— Asano-san, eres un pervertido —le dijo Mizuiro, mientras rodaba los ojos.

—... No me digas Asano-san —le suplicó Keigo.

— ¡CÁLLENSE! —gritó la maestra.

_Todos se quedaron en silencio._

— Así está mejor —se compuso las gafas. — Bien, ya puedes entrar, querida —.

—... —silencio absoluto, nada de nada.

— Vamos, no seas tímida —la empujó la maestra. — Ella estará en nuestra clase a partir de hoy, así que más les vale que sean buenos con ella —amenazó la profesora. — Vamos, preséntate —.

— S-Sí... —torpe silencio. — Yo soy Inoue Orihime... —.

— _**Esa voz...**_—pensé.

— Uhm... Vengo de América y espero nos llevemos bien —dijo algo apenada.

_Cuando la miré no podía creerlo, era ella... era ella. De verdad era ella, la chica que conocí en las vacaciones de invierno. No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero creo que mi corazón en ese instante comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte._

— A ver... ¿Dónde será tu lugar?... —pensaba la maestra, con una mano en su mentón.

— ¡Aquí! —gritaban varios.

— ¡Aquí, sensei! —gritaba, queriendo llamar la atención, Keigo.

— ¡Ah, ya sé! Al lado de Kurosaki no hay nadie, ése será tu lugar —dijo la maestra, señalándole el asiento.

— _**¿Qué? ¿Al lado de mí? ¿Acaso quieren matarme?**_ —pensé.

— S-Sí —respondió ella, tímidamente.

_Mientras ella se dirigía al lugar, mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte conforme se acercaba._ — _**¡R**__**ealmente voy a morir!**_ —gritaba en mi mente. _Ella se detuvo a verme, me miró primero sorprendida..., pero luego sonrió._

— Tú eres... —dijo señalándome.

— S-Sí —le respondí nervioso. —H-Hola —.

— Hola —me respondió alegre.

_No lo podía creer, realmente estaba frente a mí. Después de haberla buscando tanto, ahora estaba frente a mí._

— Cof, cof —tosió la maestra. — Disculpen, pero tenemos que continuar la clase.

_Todos en la clase nos miraban extrañados._

— ¡L-Lo siento! —contestamos al mismo tiempo. Nos volteamos a ver y reímos un poco.

— ¡Maldito Ichigo! —dijo Keigo, en lágrimas.

_Ella tomó asiento y enseguida la clase dio comienzo._

_**Sinceramente no sé qué pasa conmigo cuando te veo, mucho menos cuando me sonríes, pero... pero aún así, quiero seguir **__**conociéndote…¿Puedo?**_

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Ta-rán!... Aquí termina el primer capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?... Por favor, ¡díganmelo! Que yo espero sus reviews con ansias.

Bueno, cuídense ¡y que el ICHIHIME los acompañe XD!... Les quiere su amiga Friki-chan.

Bye bye.


	2. ¿Onigiri?

_**** ¡B I E N V E N I D O S!****_

**N/A:** **Hola de nuevo. Espero y estén bien todos, porque aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "¿Te gusta la nieve?". Ojalá les guste y lo disfruten... ¡Arriba el ICHIHIME!**

**Ya saben que los personajes de Bleach NO me pertenecen. Lo aclaré desde el primer capítulo, pero sigo agradeciendo a Tite que los creó y me deja crear historias con ellos XD.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: ¿Onigiri?...**

_E__ra el comienzo de otro día como cualquiera, en esta aburrida ciudad en la que no pasa nada. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de conocerla..._

— ¡ICHIGO! —gritaba alguien a lo lejos, que venía en dirección hacia mí.

— Buenas, Keigo —le dije, dándole con un puño en la cara.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Ichigo? —me dijo Keigo, dramáticamente, desde el suelo.

— Lo siento, no te vi —le respondí, haciendo una mueca.

— Lo que pasa es que eres muy transparente, Asano-san —le dijo Mizuiro, pasándole encima.

— ¡Auch!... ¡No me llames así, Mizuiro! —dijo Keigo, llorando.

— Buenos días, Ichigo —me dijo Mizuiro, saludándome.

— Buenos días —le respondí de igual manera, y entramos al salón juntos.

— ¡Espérenme! —grito Keigo, levantándose del suelo.

_En el salón se encontraban, como siempre, todos mis amigos: Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Tatsuki y Chad. Los saludé a todos de igual manera y enseguida me dirigí a mi asiento, dejando mi maletín sobre el. Entonces observé el asiento de al lado y no había nadie en el, me quedé pensando en lo que había pasado ayer._ _**¿**__**Fue un sueño? **_—me pregunté, mirando "su" asiento.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? ¿Ya la extrañas? —me dijo Rukia, acercándoseme y rodando los ojos.

— ¿Q-Qué te pasa? ¡Qué estupideces dices! —le respondí nervioso.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Ichigo? Estás muy nervioso —me dijo Tatsuki, poniéndose frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados.

— Lo que pasa, es que no lo quiere admitir... —dijo Renji, integrándose a la conversación.

— Es verdad Kurosaki. Ahora que lo pienso, parecía que ustedes dos se conocían —dijo Ishida, acomodándose sus lentes.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron todos en coro.

— ¿Es verdad, Ichigo? —me preguntó Renji, molestándome. — Eso no me lo habías dicho, pillo.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Déjenme en paz! —les grite y me senté, con el ceño fruncido.

— _**¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no viene?**_ —me pregunté. — _**¿Le habrá pasado algo en el camino?**_**...**

_De verdad me preocupaba, ya casi era la hora de que las clases comenzaran y "ella" aún no llegaba._

— Bien, todos sentados. La clase va a comenzar —dijo la maestra entrando al salón.

_Y así fue, las clases dieron comienzo y "ella" no vino. Por culpa de eso no pude poner atención a las clases ni escuchar lo que los demás decían. Bueno, de hecho creo que nunca lo hago, pero fue más que de costumbre. Realmente si Rukia y los demás no me hubieran hablado de ella, en verdad pensaría que esto es un sueño._

_Después de unas horas el timbre sonó, anunciando que las primeras horas habían terminado y que por fin era la hora del almuerzo._

— Bueno chicos, nos vemos después del almuerzo —nos dijo la maestra. — Espero y ALGUNOS —enfatizó. — No piensen en saltarse las últimas horas —.

_E__so último me cayó como un piedrazo, yo sólo volteé la mirada e hice como que no escuché nada. Después de esto la maestra salió del salón._

— Bien, vamos a almorzar todos juntos—dijo Rukia a todos.

— Es una buena idea, hace mucho que no lo hacemos —terminó de decir Tatsuki.

— Yo paso —les dije, desde mi lugar. — No tengo mucho apetito.

— No seas aguafiestas, Ichigo —me tomó del hombro Renji. — ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Puede ser que... aún la estés esperando? —me dijo burlonamente.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —le repliqué furioso y me paré de mi asiento.

— Miren, miren —dijo Keigo, alegremente y mirando hacia la ventana. — Acaba de llegar —.

—_**P**__**odría ser que fuera...**_—pensé.

— ¿De quién hablas? —preguntó confuso Mizuiro.

— ¿Cómo que de quién? ¡Obviamente que de Orihime-chan! —dijo, señalando hacia fuera de la ventana.

— ¡Hazte a un lado! —le dijo Rukia, aventándolo hacia el suelo.

— Yo quiero ver —dijo Tatsuki, pasándole encima.

— A ver, a ver —decía Renji, pasándole encima también.

— P-por favor... Déjenme respi-... —trató de decir Keigo.

— Con permiso —le dijo Ishida, pasándole encima.

— Pobre de Asano-san —decía Mizuiro, mientras se agachaba para verlo.

— N-no me digas Asano-san —le dijo Keigo, intentando ponerse de pie.

_Entonces decidí acercarme a la ventana para verla yo mismo._

— Es verdad, es la chica de ayer —decía Renji, con asombro. — ¿Ya estás contento, Ichigo? —

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? —le conteste rápidamente.

_La verdad es que mi corazón sintió un gran alivio cuando la vi, pero también apareció la curiosidad por saber donde había estado en todo este tiempo y que es lo que estaba haciendo._

— Pero... —dijo preocupado, Ishida. — ¿Por qué viene hasta estas horas? —.

— ¡Tsk! No deberíamos tomarle mucha importancia —dijo Rukia. — Eso no es asunto nuestro, vámonos ya. La hora del almuerzo terminará si no nos damos prisa —.

— ¡Ah, es verdad! Lo había olvidado —dijo Renji, quitándose de la ventana. — Tengo mucha hambre.

— Sí, es verdad —dijo Chad, alejándose también de la ventana.

— ¡VAMOS! —decía Keigo, mientras salía corriendo del salón.

— ¿No vienes, Ichigo? —me preguntó Mizuiro.

— No, lo siento. No tengo hambre —le respondí.

— Ya veo. Bueno, nos vemos después —me dijo, saliendo del salón.

_Todos se fueron y yo me quedé solo en el salón, preguntándome cuál era la razón de que "ella" viniera a estas horas. No es que me metiera en lo que no me importa, pero era extraño... realmente extraño._

— Hola —.

_Salí de mis pensamientos y volteé a ver a aquella persona. Me quedé sin habla por un momento cuando la vi, era "ella" quien había llegado al salón._

— H-Hola —le dije balbuceando.

—_**Joder, ¿qué estoy haciendo?**_ —pensé.

— Parece que todos están afuera —dijo caminando hacia su asiento.

— S-Sí, todos fueron a comer —le dije, mirando hacia otro lado. Me costaba mirarla a la cara.

— Ya veo. Es verdad, llegué en la hora del almuerzo —dijo, sentándose en su lugar.

**N**_**o puedo más, quiero preguntarle por qué llegó hasta esta hora, pero ¿y si me ignora?... Será peor**_ —pensé.

— ¿Por qué no estás afuera? ¿No vas a comer nada? —me preguntó, mirándome inocentemente.

— A-Ah... Es que es un problema comprar en la cafetería, hay mucha gente y se arma una guerra ahí afuera por la comida —le contesté nervioso.

—_**D**__**e ninguna manera le puedo decir, que es porque la quería ver**_ —me dije a mí mismo.

— Uhm... ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? Aún no sé cuál es —me dijo, mirándome tímidamente.

— _**¿Me ha preguntado mi nombre?**___—me pregunté emocionado_._

— Ah... ¡Lo siento por preguntar tan de repente! —me dijo nerviosa.

— K-Kurosaki... Kurosaki Ichigo —le contesté sonrojado.

_Ella se sorprendió un poco cuando se lo dije. _— Kurosaki-kun... ¿Verdad?_—_me preguntó con una sonrisa.

— S-Si, así es —le dije.

— _**¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento así? Sólo dijo mi nombre, nada más.**_

— Entonces... Kurosaki-kun, ¿no tienes hambre? —me preguntó nuevamente.

— No, no tengo hambre, comeré llegando a mi casa —le respondí nervioso.

Un gruñido rompió el ambiente.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —me dijo observándome.

— N-No, no lo escuché —le dije, mintiendo.

_El delator sonido, seguía insistiendo._

— _**J**__**oder, ¿por qué tiene que gruñir mi estómago en un momento como éste?... Mierda, seguro es porque no cené nada anoche, ni desayuné hoy por venir a toda prisa a la escuela**__._—me dije a mí mismo.

— Uhm... Si no te molesta. ¿Podrías comer conmigo, por favor? —me dijo de repente.

— ¿Eh? —.

— Yo... aún no he comido nada... y no quiero comer sola —me dijo, agachando la cabeza.

— _**¿EH?... ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Es verdad?**_—mi mente se hizo un caos por lo que había dicho.

— Si no quieres... no hay problema —me dijo algo triste.

— _¿__**Qué hago? ¡No puedo ni hablar!... **_

— No te preocupes... entiendo si no quieres —me dijo desilusionada.

— ¡N-NO! ¡Lo haré, comeré contigo! —grité fuertemente y me levanté del asiento.

_Ella me miró sorprendida, quizás pensó que la iba a rechazar__._

— Gracias —me contestó con una sonrisa.

_De su maletín sacó un gran obento y lo puso en la mesa. Tenía buena pinta por fuera, de seguro cocinaba delicioso._

— ¡Ta-chan! —dijo con una sonrisa. — ¡Vamos a comer onigiri! A mi me encantan ¿y a ti, Kurosaki-kun? —me preguntó.

— S-Sí... también —le contesté.

— _**¿Eh? ¿Onigiri? ¿Qué, esto?... Pensé que era algo más**_—me dije a mí mismo.

_No es que no quisiera, pero yo no era de esas personas que comen bolas de arroz, no iba mucho conmigo, además que no me gustaban mucho._

— Se ven deliciosas —dijo emocionada. — ¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó confundida.

— N-No, no es nada —le respondí enseguida.

— Bueno, adelante por favor toma uno —me dijo sonriendo.

— SÍ —le dije tomando uno.

_Lo observé durante un momento, no tenía muy buena forma; a decir verdad, no me parecía un onigiri si no me lo hubiera dicho ella. Me resigné y decidí comerla, así que le di el primer bocado y empecé a masticarla. Me sorprendí mucho al sentir el sabor._

— Delicioso... —dije en voz baja.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Kurosaki-kun? —me preguntó, mientras sostenía un onigiri.

— Esto... está delicioso—le dije mirándola.

_De verdad estaba muy sorprendido con su sabor, la apariencia no tenía nada que ver con su sabor, y yo que pensé que no se podía comer._

—G-Gracias —me dijo sonrojada. —Eres muy amable, Kurosaki-kun —.

_Cuando me dijo eso sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir, así que si por si a caso, coloqué una mano en mi pecho._

— Verás..., es que nunca nadie me había dicho eso —me dijo pensativa. — De hecho nunca nadie había comido lo que yo había preparado.

_De repente unas lágrimas brotaron de los hermosos ojos de "ella"_. — L-Lo siento —me dijo. — Debo de estar aburriéndote, llorando por algo como esto.

_Inconscientemente mi mano se movió hasta su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado. Me pregunto... ¿Por qué lo hice?_

— ¿Eh? —se sorprendió ella al sentir mi mano en su rostro.

— No llores —le dije. — Todo está bien, no me aburres para nada —.

— Sí —me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y se le escaparon otras lágrimas.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. De verdad están deliciosos —le dije, de nuevo. — Espero... Poder comer de nuevo lo que prepares —me sonrojé un poco.

— ¿De verdad? —me preguntó ella emocionada.

— Sí —le respondí.

— Entonces, si no te molesta... ¿Puedo prepararte el obento todos los días? —me preguntó, mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿T-Todos los días? —me sorprendí.

— ¿No quieres? —me dijo triste, de nuevo.

— ¡N-No, no es eso! —le respondí enseguida. — Es sólo que... —.

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó confusa.

— Es sólo que... No quiero causarte molestias —le dije rascándome la cabeza.

— ¡No! —me corrigió ella enseguida. — Kurosaki-kun no me causará molestias —me dijo exaltada.

Me sorprendí mucho por su reacción.

— Ah... Lo siento —me dijo apenada y agachó la mirada_._

_No pude evitar sonrojarme, ante el hecho que ella quisiera hacerme el obento todos los días. Era demasiado para mí, no sabía qué decirle._

— L-Lo estaré esperando... —le dije, posando con la mirada hacia otro lado. — Todos... los días —.

— Gracias Kurosaki-kun, eres muy amable —me dijo con una mirada tierna.

_No pude decirle que no, aunque me estuviera muriendo de la vergüenza. No me gusta verla con esa mirada triste que pone..., me gustaría más verla siempre con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene._

— Bueno Kurosaki-kun, ¡sigamos comiendo! —me dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

— Sí, tienes razón —.

— Por cierto Kurosaki-kun... ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre? —me miró fijamente.

— ¿Por tu nombre? —le pregunté sorprendido. — Pero eso es...

— No importa, yo quiero que Kurosaki-kun me llame por mi nombre, por favor —me suplicó.

Solté un suspiro de resignación. — _**¿Por qué no puedo decirle que no?**_ —me pregunté.

— O-Ori...Hime —dije tartamudeando.

No pude evitarlo, con sólo decir su nombre mis mejillas ardían y las manos me sudaban.

— Sí —me respondió alegre.

—_**Q**__**ué chica tan extraña**_ — pensé. — _**¿Por qué se pone tan alegre con éstas cosas?, ¿por qué mi corazón se siente tan intranquilo con mirarla y con decir su nombre?... Pensándolo bien, yo también soy extraño, ¿por qué me siento tan feliz?**_

_Después de eso, seguimos comiendo. Orihime estaba realmente alegre y decía cosas muy raras... pero a medida que estaba con ella, deseaba que la hora del almuerzo no terminara, quería seguir viendo esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba. Al estar con "ella", mis ojos solo la veían a "ella" y mi mente sólo estaba enfocada en "ella", tanto que en ese momento no me di cuenta que alguien nos observaba desde afuera del salón._

* * *

**N/A:** ¡¡¡CORTE!!

Bueno, aquí termina el segundo capitulo. Espero con todo el corazón que les agrade; agradezco un millón los comentarios que se molestaron en dejarme, de verdad GRACIAS y por favor sigan dejando REVIEWS.

Bueno me voy, que el ICHIHIME los acompañe siempre XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, bye bye.

Les quiere su amiga Friki-chan ^_^


	3. lo siento

_**¡¡¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS!!!**_

**Hola de nuevo, primero que nada me quiero disculpar con todos aquellos que siguen esta historia por no actualizar rápido como había prometido pero es que mi computadora no estaba muy bien de salud XD, agradezco todos sus REVIEWS y claro que sigo esperando mas jeje, como recompensa les traigo un capitulo largo, bueno sin mas escusas les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero y lo disfruten =)**

**Como ya lo he dicho los personajes de BLEACH no me pertenecen T.T, le pertenecen a TITE KUBO (gracias Tite... XD).**

_**CAPITULO 2: "LO SIENTO…"**_

-Buenos días- dije entrando al salón y me senté enseguida en mi lugar.

-Eso es raro- dijo Tatsuki con una mano en su mentón.

-¿Que es raro?- pregunto Rukia a Tatsuki.

-Eso- contesto señalando ella.

-¿Eso?- preguntaron todos y observaron a donde apuntaba su dedo.

"_**ciertamente, Tatsuki me estaba señalando a mi"**_

-¿Ichigo?- pregunto asombrado Renji- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Abarai- dijo Ishida acomodándose las gafas- si lo analizas un poco es evidente, ¿Por qué Kurosaki llegaría diciendo "Buenos días" y lo que es peor llegando temprano?

-….._**"Todo se quedo en silencio por un momento" **_

-Ahora que lo dicen es verdad- dijo Chad rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo ven- dijo Tatsuki- Ichigo no es de esos que llegan temprano a clases.

-Ya veo- dijo Renji cruzando los brazos- ¿Qué piensas tu Rukia?- le pregunto.

-…

-¿Rukia?- Renji movía su mano frente a ella.

-¿eh?, perdón ¿Qué me decías?- dijo Rukia saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Tatsuki.

-No, no es nada- contesto nerviosa.

****************************************************************************

-Ichigoooo! Buenos días! – me dijo Keigo saludándome.

- Buenos días, Keigo- le conteste saludándolo de la misma forma.

-¿Qué?¿Ichigo estas bien?¿No me vas a golpear?- me pregunto Keigo exaltado.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- le dije.

¿Quéeee?, Mizuiro ¿Dónde estas?, Ichigo se siente mal- gritaba llamando a Mizuiro.

_**-"¿Que le pasa haciendo todo ese escándalo?"**_- pensé tapándome los oídos.

****************************************************************************

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? Asano-san – le dijo Mizuiro sentado en su lugar.

-ichigo! ichigo!...esta enfermo!- dijo casi arrancándose los cabellos.

-Cálmate, ¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto.

-Por que…por que el me dio los buenos días y no me golpeo!- dijo todo agitado.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- se extraño.

-ichigo no es así, algo le pasa, lo sé.- decía preocupada.

-Es tu imaginación, déjalo en paz- le dijo Mizuiro tomando un libro.

-Pero…- trato de replicar Keigo.

"_**Mizuiro solo se limito a hacer una expresión indiferente, pero se había quedado pensando en lo que había dicho Keigo."**_

"_**En ese momento alguien entro al salón llamando mi atención"**_

-Um… Buenos días…Kurosaki-kun- me dijo sentándose en su lugar.

"_**maldición, sentí que el corazón se me iba salir con solo escuchar su voz ¿Por que tiene una voz tan dulce?"**_

-Ah!...si, B-Buenos días- le conteste nervioso.

"_**¡Por dios, soy un imbécil!"**_

"_**Estaba sorprendido de verla, pero también aliviado por verla llegar".**_

-Bien todos sentados, la clase va a comenzar – entro la maestra escandalosa como siempre- habrán su libro de texto en la pág. 35.

_**-"Mierda, deje el libro en mi casa"**_-pensé mientras buscaba el libro en mi maletín –_**"No puede ser! Esa molesta maestra me reñirá de nuevo".**_

-Kurosaki-kun…- me llamaron en voz baja- Kurosaki-kun…

"_**Voltee a ver a la persona que me llamaba"**_

"_**Ella había acercado su libro hacia mi, para que yo pudiera verlo con claridad, la mire sorprendido y ella sonrió. Y de nuevo apareció ese escalofrió recorriendo mi cuerpo con solo ver su sonrisa".**_

_******************************************************************************_

"_**Pasaron las horas y por fin termino la aburrida clase de la maestra".**_

-Ahh! Estoy hambriento- gruño Renji estirando los brazos.

-Eres como un niño- le dijo Rukia rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué?¿Que estas diciendo?¿Quieres pelea?- le replico Renji.

-No gracias, no quiero ser como tu- le dijo burlándose.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le reclamo de nuevo.

-Ya, ya, cálmense ustedes dos, parecen unos críos- dijo Tatsuki separándolos.

-Sí, Arisawa-san tiene razón, mejor vayamos a comer algo- dijo Keigo entusiasmado.

-Esta bien, solo por que estoy hambriento te salvaste Rukia- la amenazo.

-sí, sí- le contesto ella.

_*******************************************************************************_

-O-Ori…hime, G-Gracias por lo de antes- le dije tartamudeando y volteando la mirada.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió ella- No, no es nada- me contesto.

-No de verdad, me salvaste- le dije de nuevo.

-Por cierto Kurosaki-kun…….

-Ichigoooo! Vamos a comer!- hablo Keigo tomándome por detrás el cuello.

-¿Qué haces Keigo?- le solté exaltado- Suéltame!

-Ichigo, vamos a comer todos- me dijo Renji acercándose.

-¿Eh?

-No me digas que te quedaras de nuevo en el salón- se unió Tatsuki.

-No es…

"_**Kurosaki-kun yo te hare tu Obento todos los días"-**_recordé lo que ella me había dicho.

"_**Es verdad, el Obento!"**_- pensé.

-¿Qué te pasa Ichigo?- me pregunto Renji.

-No es nada- conteste.

"_**¿Qué hago? Si descubre que ella me hará el Obento, seguro no pararan de molestarme en toda mi vida"-**_ me dije.

-Entonces vamos- me dijo Tatsuki.

-Um…Kurosaki-kun- me llamo Orihime.

"_**No puedo mirarla a la cara"**_- pensé cerrando los ojos.

-Kurosaki-kun te he preparado el obe…

-Nos vemos! Iré con mis amigos a comer, te veo después- y me levante de mi lugar.

"_**No puedo, si lo descubren será el fin"**_- me dije.

-Pero…- trato de decirme.

"_**Preferí no mirarla a la cara por la vergüenza, pero después de todo no creo que sea para tanto, seguro estará bien me decía a mi mismo".**_

********************************************************************************

-Estuvo delicioso- decía Renji mientras se frotaba el estomago.

-Eres un glotón Abarai- le dijo Ishida.

-¿Qué tiene? Estaba hambriento- se defendió.

-Por eso decía que eres como un niño- le dijo Rukia tomando un jugo.

-¿Qué?- se ofendió Renji- verdad Ichigo que es normal que coma así.

-¿Ah? ¿Normal? si tragas como un cerdo- le dije molestándolo.

-Tú también lo haces Ichigo- me señalo.

-Oye Ichigo, me pareció que esa chica quería decirte algo- me dijo Tatsuki pensativa.

-Es verdad, yo también tuve esa impresión Kurosaki- agrego Ishida.

"_**maldición, ¿a caso son adivinas?"- pensé.**_

-¿En serio? ¿Que podría ser?- les dije volteando la mirada.

-Pues yo vi un Obento en sus manos, tal vez quería compartirlo contigo- me dijo Rukia burlonamente.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Que escondidito te lo tenías Ichigo- dijo Keigo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-¿Pero que estupideces están diciendo?!!- me levante furioso- Yo jamás haría ese tipo de boberías y mucho menos con una desconocida, así que déjenme en paz!

-C-Cálmate Ichigo, no tienes por que enojarte- me dijo Keigo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-SÍ, solo era una broma, no tenia por que ponerte…¿Quién anda ahí?- volteo Tatsuki rápidamente a la puerta de la azotea.

-¿Qué pasa Arisawa-san?- pregunto Mizuiro.

-Me dio la impresión de que había alguien detrás de la puerta- dijo seria Tatsuki.

-Pero aquí no hay nadie- dijo Renji abriendo la puerta.

-Sí, tal vez- dijo Tatsuki dudosa.

-_**"¿Quién podría haber sido?"**_-me quede pensando.

********************************************************************************

"_**De regreso al salón de clases todo parecía normal, pero yo seguía pensando en quien podría haber estado allí"**_

"_**Entramos al salón y la mayoría ya estaba adentro, todos aprovechaban los últimos minutos de el almuerzo, pero algo no estaba bien, ella aun no estaba en el salón".**_

_**-"¿Dónde habrá ido?**_"- pensaba mirando a todos lados.

"_**Me senté en mi lugar y seguí pensando en donde podría estar, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la vi entrar al salón y sentarse en el lugar de a lado".**_

_**-"Tengo que disculparme con ella"**_- pensé mientras la miraba de reojo.

-O-Orih…

-_**"Maldición, que inoportuna es"**_- pensé tirándole una mirada fulminante.

"_**De nuevo pasaron las horas, pero esta vez parecían interminables, yo solo quería que las clases terminaran de una buena vez. En todo ese tiempo Orihime no me miro ni una sola vez"**_

_**-"¿estará enfadada?"**_- me pregunte.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana- dijo la maestra despidiéndose- tengan cuidado de regreso a casa, parece que lloverá- termino de decir.

-Sí, es verdad- dijo Chad mirando al cielo por la ventana.

- No puede ser- dijo Ishida- hoy tenia pensado hacer la colada.

-Que aburrido, Ishida- lo burlo Renji.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, Abarai? Deberías ser mas responsable- lo regaño Ishida.

-Pues parece que se tendrán que ir mojando- dijo Rukia despreocupada.

-"¿se tendrán?"- pregunto Renji- ¿Rukia tu si traes paraguas?

-No, yo no, pero Tatsuki si ¿verdad Tatsuki?- la miro.

-L-Lo siento Rukia, hoy parecía un día muy soleado y no lo traje- le dijo Tatsuki volteando la mirada.

-¿Qué?- respondió Rukia.

-"Bien, es mi oportunidad"- pensé.

-Ichigo! Yo no quiero mojarme! – se me pego Keigo por la espalda.

-¿Qué haces Keigo? Suéltame! – le dije furioso.

-Pero…

"_**Por culpa de Keigo no pude darme cuenta en que momento ella se fue de el salón".**_

"_**Cuando estábamos en la salida, decidimos esperar a que la lluvia se calmara un poco para irnos a casa".**_

-Diablos! ¿Hasta cuando piensa llover?- gruño Renji.

-Cálmate Renji, empiezas a desesperarme- le dijo Rukia cruzando los brazos.

-No parece que deje de llover, al contrario- menciono Mizuiro.

-Nooooo! No quiero morir ahogado!- gritaba Keigo.

-CALLATE!!!- le dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Que crueles son- lloraba Keigo en un rincón.

-¿Qué le pasara?- decía una chica a otra, estaban a lado nuestro esperando a que dejara de llover.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor esta un poco loca- le dijo la otra.

-Disculpen chicas- se acerco Ishida a ellas- ¿De quien están hablando?

-De la chica nueva de nuestra clase- respondió una.

_**-"podría ser…"**_- pensé.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto Tatsuki curiosa.

- Pues verán, durante la hora del almuerzo se encerró en uno de los baños y lloro durante todo ese tiempo- comento una.

-Sí, es verdad nosotras la escuchamos- agrego la otra.

_**-"No puede ser…ella"**_

-Además, se fue aunque esta lloviendo y no llevaba paraguas, por supuesto tratamos de detenerla pero dijo que estaría bien- término de decir.

-¿A DONDE SE FUE?!!!- la tome con brusquedad de los hombros.

-K-Kurosaki! Cálmate!- me tomo por detrás Ishida.

-¿A DONDE FUE?- le volví a gritar.

-N-No lo sabemos- me respondió temerosa.

-TSK!!

"La solté y Salí corriendo como loco a buscarla"

-Espera Ichigo! ¿A dónde vas?- me grito Renji.

-Ichigo…- susurro Rukia.

_**-"Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, yo la hice llorar, soy lo peor!"**_- pensé mientras corría.

_**-"Orihime ¿Dónde estas?"-**_ me preguntaba.

"_**Estaba preocupado, ¿Cómo se pudo haber ido con esta lluvia? Pescara un resfriado".**_

"_**Después de correr por varias calles, pude verla a lo lejos, con el color de su cabello fue fácil distinguirla".**_

"_**Caminaba muy despacio bajo la lluvia, sin tomarle mucha importancia a donde iba".**_

-Espera Orihime!- le grite.

"_**Al escucharme, volteo la mirada y al verme se hecho a correr".**_

-Espera!- volví a gritar.

"_**Corrí de nuevo como loco para poder alcanzarla, pero ella corría también muy rápido, sin darnos cuenta llegamos a el parque donde nos habíamos conocido".**_

-Orihime, espera por favor!- grite.

"_**Orihime estaba cansada de correr y sin darse cuenta tropezó y cayo fuertemente al suelo".**_

-ORIHIME!!!!

"_**Corrí rápidamente hacia ella"**_

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?- le pregunte preocupado tratando de que me mirara.

-…- ella no me respondió nada.

-Orihime yo….

-Estoy bien, no fue nada- me respondió con la cabeza gacha.

"_**Su voz estaba agitada por correr tanto y también estaba asustada. Entonces la mire y vi que su pierna derecha estaba sangrando, después de todo si se había hecho daño".**_

_**-"soy lo peor"-**_ pensé con desprecio.

"_**La levante y la tome entre mis brazos rápidamente".**_

-¿Q-Qué haces Kurosaki-kun?- me dijo ella- bájame! Yo estoy bien! De verdad no me duele! No…me due…le

"_**Orihime no dijo nada mas después de eso, solo enterró su cara sobre mi pecho"**_

"_**Aquellas gotas que caían sobre mi pecho…no eran de la lluvia…eran las lagrimas que Orihime estaba derramando"**_

-Lo siento- le susurre acariciándole los cabellos- Lo siento, perdóname…Orihime…

"_**En ese momento, cuando la sostuve en mis brazos, no me di cuenta que yo también estaba llorando, ¿me pregunto por que?"**_

--------------------------------------------------

CORTEEEEEEEE!

BUENOS HASTA AQUÍ ¿QUE LES PARECIO? DIGANME POR FAVOR!!!!

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS =)

NOS VEMOS DESPUES, BYE BYE.


	4. Perdón

**¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS =D!!!!**

**Hola a todos, ¿siguen leyendo Ichihime? Espero y sí XD. Muchas gracias por sus REVIEWS de verdad me ayudan a continuar esta historia y me alegra saber que les gusta, pero no pude actualizar pronto por que estaba en exámenes T.T, afortunadamente valió la pena por los resultados XD, bueno sin mas demora y pidiendo dejen mas REVIEWS (como molesto ¿verdad? XD) les dejo en el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, disfrútenlo por favor!**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen T.T, le pertenecen al maestro TITE KUBO (arriba!!!).**

**CAPITULO 4. "PERDÓN"**

"_**Otro día comenzó en esta aburrida ciudad, era temprano por la mañana, pero para ser sincero no tenia ánimos de hacer nada, ni mucho menos de estar en la escuela"**_

"_**Yo, Kurosaki Ichigo, soy el peor hombre que pueda existir. ¿La razón? Sencilla, pero estúpida. Ayer lastime a alguien que solo era amable conmigo y se dedicaba a regalarme una hermosa sonrisa, siendo tan tierna, tan frágil, aun así,…la lastime".**_

-Ichigo! Ichigo!- alguien me llamaba- Oye Ichigo!

"_**Alcé la mirada para ver de quien se trataba" **_

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que me escuchas!- exclamo Renji- ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo así?

_**-"Ayer…es verdad…yo…"-**_ pensé.

-……- no le conteste nada.

-Déjalo Abarai- dijo Ishida acercándose.

-Pero!...- intento decir Renji.

-Ichigo debe tener sus razones- dijo Tatsuki interrumpiéndolo- ¿no crees?

-Arisawa-san tiene razón- dijo de nuevo Ishida.

"Renji me observo de reojo por un momento y solo soltó un suspiro de resignación".

-Esta bien- dijo Renji resignado.

"_**Tenia pensado no contarles nada desde un principio, ¿Cómo decirles que estoy así por una chica?, eso es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo".**_

-Inoue-san ¿Qué le paso a tu pierna?- escuche a alguien decir.

-N-No es nada, solo me caí en mi casa- respondió recién entrando al salón.

-Ya veo…Debe dolerte mucho ¿verdad?- le dijo Keigo observando su pierna.

-…No…no me duele…- respondió un poco triste.

-Deja de acosar a Inoue-san- apareció Mizuiro entrando en su conversación- ¿no crees que estas mirando mucho su pierna?

-N-No es eso!- dijo Keigo nervioso- solo estoy preocupado por mi compañera!

_**-"preocupado"…- **_pensé_**- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, debería disculparme con ella!**_

"_**Vi como Orihime se dirigía hacia su lugar, caminaba despacio por la herida en su pierna"**_

_**-Vamos Ichigo! Háblala! Pídele perdón!- **_me decía

"_**Cuando ella tomo asiento en su lugar la mire de un lado, cerré los ojos y empuñe mis manos fuertemente"**_

_**-Tengo que hacerlo!-**_me dije

-¡ORIHIME, LO SIENTO!- le dije parándome frente a ella- lo que hice ayer…fue lo peor... ¡PERDON!- agache la cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Kurosaki-kun?-me dijo ella- tu no hiciste nada malo…

-¿Eh?

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada…- agacho la cabeza- es mía porque…debe ser muy aburrido estar conmigo…

_**-"¡Eso no es cierto!"-**_pensé

-Después de todo, Kurosaki-kun tiene a sus amigos y yo solo...yo solo soy una desconocida- me dijo con un tono de tristeza.

_**-"¡No es verdad!"-**_ me repetía.

-¡Orihime, yo…!- trate de decir.

-¡Buenos días, Ichigo!- me dijo Rukia interrumpiéndome.

-Rukia… - la mire.

-Sentados, la clase va a comenzar- dijo la maestra entrando al salón.

-¡O-Orihime, yo…!- intente decirle de nuevo.

-Ichigo, siéntate o te llamaran la atención- me advirtió Rukia interrumpiéndome de nuevo.

_**-"Maldición, no pude decírselo"-**_ pensé mientras me sentaba.

"_**La clase transcurría como siempre. Yo no podía concentrarme en nada, solo una cosa deseaba…hablar con ella"**_

"_**Observe a Orihime de reojo y la note un poco rara, su cara estaba un poco roja y parecía algo distraída de la clase".**_

-Inoue-san ¿sucede algo?- le preguntó la maestra interrumpiendo la clase, al parecer también noto algo raro en ella.

-N-No, maestra, no es nada- dijo ella.

-Bien, entonces ¿te importaría continuar con la lectura?- le pregunto la maestra.

-S-Sí- respondió.

"_**Orihime se puso de pie, tomo su libro y continuo con la lectura que estábamos leyendo. Después de un rato de que comenzara, se detuvo repentinamente".**_

-¿Inoue-san?- pregunto confundida la maestra.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- me pregunte al verla paralizada.

"_**El libro que Orihime sostenía en sus manos cayo al suelo…al igual que ella".**_

-¡Inoue-san!- se acerco la maestra a ella.

"_**Todos los de la clase se acercaron para verla, pero ella estaba inconsciente. Era la misma escena que cuando la conocí…ella de repente colapsó". **_

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!- le pregunte exaltado a la maestra.

-No lo se, pero tenemos que llevarla rápido a la enfermería- dijo quintando la mano de la frente de Orihime- Sado-kun, ayúdame a llevarla- le ordeno.

-Sí- respondió el y tomó a Orihime en sus brazos.

-Los demás quédense aquí- advirtió la maestra.

-Maestra, yo iré también- le dije

-No Kurosaki, tú también te quedas aquí- me señalo.

"_**Todo ocurrió muy rápido, en mi mente no dejaba de pasar la imagen de Orihime en el suelo. Era la segunda vez que veía a Orihime así y otra vez no pude hacer nada por ella".**_

_**-"¡Que tonto soy!, como no me pude darme cuenta que no estaba del todo bien, suficiente es la herida en su pierna como para que le pase esto ahora"- **_pensaba mientras esperaba a recibir alguna noticia de ella.

"_**Después de un rato Chad regreso de la enfermería, de inmediato corrí directamente a el para preguntarle por ella"**_

-¿Cómo esta ella?- le pregunte tomándole de la camisa, estaba desesperado.

-No lo sé- me contestó seriamente.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes, Chad?!- lo tome con más brusquedad.

-Es la verdad, yo sólo le deje en la enfermería, porque enseguida me sacaron de allí- me explico Chad.

-¡Pero!...- trate de decir.

-¡Kurosaki tranquilízate!- me ordenó Ishida tomándome de los hombros.

-E-Entiendo, perdón Chad- reaccione y lo solté de la camisa.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, te entiendo- me miró- ella…es una importante amiga ¿verdad?

-"¿Importante?"- me quede pensando en esa palabra.

-¿Qué dices Chad? ¿Importante? ¿Para Ichigo?- preguntó Renji burlonamente- ¡No me lo creo!

-Renji tiene razón, además Ichigo dijo que ella era una "desconocida"- agregó Rukia- sólo es lastima ¿verdad Ichigo?- me miró.

-No es verdad…- dije entre dientes.

-¿Eh?

-¡NO ES VERDAD!!!- grite furioso.

-¿I-Ichigo?…- se sorprendió Rukia.

-Es verdad que dije que era una desconocida, pero… ¡pero!..¡¡¡.NO ERA VERDAD!!!- grité fuertemente.

-_**"Es verdad, ¡estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos!"**_- pensé.

-Sólo lo dije porque sentía vergüenza de decirlo, pero por culpa de esos estúpidos pensamientos, la herí- los mire seriamente- pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es de lo que Chad dijo, ella para mi de verdad… ¡es alguien importante!- les afirme.

-En ese caso… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- me dijo Tatsuki mirándome fijamente -¡ve rápido a verla!- me ordenó.

-Tatsuki…- la mire sorprendido- esta bien, gracias- les dije dándome la vuelta para salir del salón.

-¡Tatsuki! ¿Qué est- trató de decir Rukia.

-Que alivio- dijo Tatsuki soltando un suspiro- pensé que Ichigo sería un idiota que sólo estaría con nosotros, pero jamás me imagine que tenia deseos de abrir su corazón tan desesperadamente a otra persona…y pensar que esa persona es ella…-dijo pensativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Arisawa-san?- preguntó Keigo.

-Ustedes lo saben ¿verdad?- dijo Tatsuki- Ichigo cambio desde que su madre murió, el tiene miedo de perder a alguien importante otra vez, por eso no quiere involucrarse con nadie, pero esta vez se esta contradiciendo, es muy raro ¿no creen?- terminó de decir.

-Bueno, creo que después de todo no es un imposible- dijo Renji con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿verdad Rukia?

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-contestó enojada y salió de inmediato del salón.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Keigo sorprendido.

-Quien sabe, mejor dejémosla sola- dijo Renji soltando un suspiro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_**Corría a toda prisa entre los pasillos, para llegar lo más rápido posible a la enfermería. El camino se me hacia eterno y por más que corría, parecía no avanzar en lo absoluto, mi corazón latía a todo lo que daba, estoy seguro que ni un tren express podía ganarle. Estaba preocupado por ella en todos los sentidos, quería verla en ese momento, quería comprobar si ella estaba realmente bien"**_

"_**Llegue por fin a mi destino, afuera de ella estaba nuestra maestra y la doctora Unohana, al parecer hablaban de algo"**_

-Maestra, ¿Inoue-san esta bien?- le pregunté interrumpiéndola.

-Sí, ella está bien, no te preocupes- me respondió.

-Entonces ¿`puedo verla?- le pregunté ilusionado.

-No, ella necesita descansar- intervino la doctora Unohana.

-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? ¿Por que colapso de repente?- pregunté preocupado.

"_**La maestra y la doctora se miraron la una a la otra cuando les hice esas preguntas"**_

-U-Un resfriado- respondió la maestra un poco dudosa- probablemente por mojarse ayer, sus compañeras me lo contaron.

-Ya veo, pero maestra… ¡quiero verla!- insistí.

-Por ahora déjala descansar, después podrás verla- me dijo la doctora con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-¡Pero!- trate de decir.

-¡Kurosaki, vuelve a clase!- me ordeno la maestra.

"_**Resignado decidí darme la vuelta y encaminarme al salón, no había manera en que pudiera hacer cambiar de parecer a ninguna de las dos. Tenia deseos de verla pero ¿Cómo?"**_

"_**entonces vi venir a Ishida corriendo directamente a donde se encontraban la maestra y la doctor".**_

-Maestra…doctora…necesito que vengan conmigo…rápido- decía Ishida casi sin aliento- ¡es una emergencia!

-¿Qué pasa Ishida-kun?- pregunto sorprendida la maestra- ¿de quien estas hablando?

-¡Es Abarai!- dijo exaltado- le dije que no comiera patatas en clase y el muy tonto se esta atorando con una de ellas.

-¡Dios mío!- dijo la doctora Unohana preocupada- llévanos con el de inmediato- le ordenó a Ishida.

-Sí- respondió el.

"_**Y así, los tres salieron corriendo ahora en dirección al salón, pero justo cuando Ishida paso a mi lado me tomo del hombro y me guiño el ojo, por lo que me sorprendió mucho que hiciera eso"**_

_**-"podría ser…"**_- pensé.

"_**Sí, no había duda, Ishida Uryuu, el chico mas inteligente y aplicado de nuestra clase, había montado todo ese teatro para que yo pudiera ver libremente a Orihime, al menos eso pensaba"**_

"_**Cuando vi que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, decidí entrar a la enfermería, toque la perilla de la puerta y mi corazón a latir como loco otra vez"**_

"_**Abrí la puerta lentamente y entre a la habitación muy despacio como si fuera un ladrón tratando de escabullirse en la casa donde robaría. Observe la habitación detenidamente, Todo estaba en completo silencio, me acerque a la cama que estaba rodeada por cortinas y las abrí para poder atravesarlas…y allí la encontré, estaba sobre la cama recostada, estaba profundamente dormida, pero tenia en su rostro una expresión muy débil y agotada…como detestaba verla así"**_

"_**Sin hacer mucho ruido, me acerque a ella para quitar los flequillos que estaban sobre su rostro, acaricie sin pensar su sedoso cabello y sus pálidas mejillas. Mi mano se detuvo cuando mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlos por mas que quería, era una sensación que me incitaba a… ¿besarla?"**_

"_**Recargue una mano en cada uno de los lados de la cama y me incline un poco para acercarme a sus delicados labios, estaba completamente hipnotizado, era muy tarde para detenerme porque ya había decidido dejarme llevar por esa sensación. Justo cuando mis labios estaban cerca de los suyos y estaban a punto de tocarse, Orihime se movió un poco y después comenzó a abrir sus ojos"**_

"_**Después de eso caí de un solo golpe a la realidad, o mejor dicho, me cayó un balde de agua fría. No, un balde es muy pequeño, creo que fue del tamaño de un tanque. Sí, mi oportunidad se había ido por la coladera"**_

-¿Kuro…saki-kun?- me pregunto débilmente al encontrarse con mi rostro frente a ella.

-H-Hola…este… ¿Cómo te sientes?- le dije apartándome rápidamente de ella.

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias- me dijo tratando de levantarse.

-¿Q-Que estas haciendo?- le dije sorprendido- ¡aun no estas completamente bien!

-Estoy bien- insistió ella e intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo.

-¡lo ves!- le dije sosteniéndola en mis brazos, para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento…Kurosaki-kun- me dijo agachando la mirada- por hacerte sentir culpable.

-Eso no es cierto- le dije seriamente- es mi culpa por ser un insensible contigo, ¡no es mas que mi culpa!

-Eso no…- trató de decir ella, pero tape sus labios con un dedo para que no dijera nada.

"_**Ella me miró sorprendida por lo que hice, yo también la mire fijamente a esos ojos confundidos. Retire el dedo que había puesto en sus labios y acaricie de nuevo sus cabellos entrelazándolos con mis dedos, ella solo seguía en silencio con su mirada confusa y sorprendida, parecía una niña pequeña entre mis brazos, tan tierna y tan linda a la vez, no pude evitarlo, mis emociones volvieron a controlarme, así que la abrace por completo contra mi pecho y recargue mi mentón sobre su pequeña cabeza"**_

-Perdóname…-le susurre- por herirte de esa manera tan cruel. Dije que eras una "desconocida", pero solo fue porque tenía vergüenza de lo que pensaran mis amigos, ellos son los únicos que tengo. Además no soy el tipo de persona que le importe hacer nuevos amigos o los sentimientos de los demás, pero…cuando se trata de ti…es diferente, me duele mucho si estas triste, y mas si es por mi causa…por eso… perdóname- termine de decirle.

- Entonces… ¿eso significa que puedo seguir siendo tu amiga?- me pregunto mirándome con esperanza.

-¿Eh?- me sorprendí mucho por lo que dijo.

-¿estas seguro?- insistió ella de nuevo- ¿no te arrepentirás?- me miró preocupada.

"_**¿Qué esta diciendo? ¿Por que dice esas cosas?"**_- me preguntaba.

-Claro que no me arrepentiré- le respondí con una leve sonrisa.

-Que alivio…. soy feliz…- me dijo juntando sus pequeñas manos- pensé que Kurosaki-kun me odiaba- unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-¡¿Q-Qué dices?!- me sorprendí- no hay forma de que yo te odie…vamos, no llores- le dije secándole unas lagrimas con mis manos.

-L-Lo… siento, pero no puedo…dejar de llorar- me dijo entre sollozos.

"_**Al verla así, recordé un buen método que mi madre me enseño para dejar de llorar"**_

-O-Orihime- la llamé nervioso.

"_**Ella solo me miró aun con lagrimas en sus ojos"**_

"_**Entonces alcé un poco los flequillos de su cabello y me incline un poco para besar su frente"**_

"_**En ese momento, con el solo de estar así, tan cerca de ella…mi tiempo se detuvo"**_

-¿K-K-K-Kurosaki-kun? - tartamudeo sorprendida y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Por fin dejaste de llorar- le dije mirándola- ¿ves?- le señale.

-¿Eh?- se tocó el rostro-¡es verdad!- sonrió avergonzada.

"_**Sí, definitivamente te queda mejor una sonrisa en tu rostro, que las lagrimas de hace un momento, desde ahora espero no verte jamás llorar"**_- pensé mientras la miraba.

-Ichigo…- alguien susurró desde la puerta de la enfermería.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Abarai-kun resiste!- le decía la doctora Unohana lo atendía.

-COF, COF, COF, COF- Renji solo tosía continuamente- A-Ayu…den…me- trataba de decir.

-¡Abarai no te mueras!- decía Ishida en un tono preocupado, a lo que Renji lo fulminó con una mirada asesina.

-¡RESISTE!- decían todos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CORTE!!!!**

**Bueno hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo, espero y les haya gus-**

-¿Cómo que corte? ¿Que pasa conmigo? ¿Que tal si me muero?

**Ah! No te preocupes Renji no creo que eso afecte la historia si eso pasa.**

¿Qué dijiste? T.T

¡Ahí estas Abarai-kun!, deja que te ayude

¡No doctora!, ¡no quiero! (Renji salió corriendo)

**Bueno, como les decía espe-**

Ahí estás dichosa Friki ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que interrumpa a los protagonistas en clase?

**Bueno, eso no es porque ¿eres la maestra? ¿No tienes que dar clases? ¿No es ese tu trabajo? (ahí tienes maestra solterona XD)**

B-Bueno si…pero ¿Por qué siempre yo?, si sigues haciéndolo el publico me odiara.

**No te preocupes, eso no pasara, eres muy popular**

¿En serio lo crees? *.*

**NO ^^**

Ahhhhhh! Lo sabia soy una solterona! ( creo que la hice llorar porque se fue corriendo je,je)

**Bueno ahora sin mas interrupciones, espero y les haya gustado y por favor ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Los veo en el siguiente capi y que el ICHIHIME este siempre con ustedes *O***

**Les quiere FRIKI-CHAN ^^ **

No se pierdan en el próximo capitulo la muerte de Abara-

¡No me voy a morir maldito cuatro ojos!


	5. Piscina

******* ¡HOLA! *******

**N/A: ¿Cómo están todos? Espero y bien ¿eh? Pues yo aquí dando lata de nuevo con ustedes, para continuar con esta historia Ichihime, espero y la sigan leyendo. Agradezco infinitamente sus Reviews no saben como me hace feliz el leerlos. Les pido paciencia para las actualizaciones, pero es que la verdad he estado atascada con otros compromisos T.T, así que una disculpa para todos, y pues que lo bueno comience….**

**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de BLEACH no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran maestro TITE KUBO-SAMA (¡Yeahhh!).**

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO: "PISCINA"**

**-¡Oye Ichigo, vamos!- me decía Keigo mientras tiraba de mi camisa**

**-¡No!- le respondí simplemente para que dejara de molestarme**

**-¡Será divertido!- insistió él, meciéndome de un lado a otro**

"_**¡Diablos, ni que fuera un muñeco¡"**_

**-¡No!- respondí enojado**

**-No seas cruel ¡vamos!- seguía insistiendo, para mi desgracia**

"_**No pude contenerme por mucho más y exploté"**_

**-¡Ya te dije que no!- me deshice de él aventándolo lejos de mí**

**-¡Cruel! ¡Insensible! ¡DEMONIO!- me gritó desde el suelo- Pero total que ni quería- dijo poniéndose de pie**

**-Creo que heriste sus sentimientos- se acerco diciendo Mizuiro.**

**-¿Ah? ¿Eso crees?- le respondí mirándolo**

**-¡Oye Orihime-chan! Salgamos juntos- se acerco a su asiento y la tomo de las manos**

"_**¿En que momento llegó hasta allá?"**_**-pensé al verlo**

**-¡No la toques!- actué por impulso y lo arroje al piso de nuevo- tú, eres un verdadero depravado**

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso Ichigo?- me dijo Keigo quejándose- yo no soy ningún depravado sólo quería invitar a Orihime-chan a la piscina**

**-¿P-Piscina?- preguntó un poco tímida Orihime**

**-¡Sí, Sí Orihime-chan, iremos a la piscina!- se levantó al instante y la tomó de las manos de nuevo- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- le pregunto acercándose a su rostro**

**-Y-Yo…-tartamudeo ella**

**-¡NO LA ASUSTES ASÍ!- lo tome de la camisa y lo arroje por tercera vez contra el piso, poniendo mi pie sobre su cabeza**

**-I-I-Ichigo…-rogaba Keigo**

**-Um…Kurosaki-kun yo…quiero ir- me dijo agachando la cabeza**

**-¿Eh? Lo dices en s- alguien me interrumpió**

**-¿Lo dices en serio Orihime-chan?- dijo Keigo liberándose de mi y tomándola de nuevo de las manos.**

**-S-Sí…- respondió ella nerviosa.**

"**Ver esa escena de nuevo me enfureció por completo"**

**-¡KEIGO, TÚ…!- trate de decir**

**-Es una gran idea- dijo Ishida integrándose a la conversación**

**-¿Ishida?- me sorprendí al verlo**

**-Así Inoue-san podrá divertirse un poco, ¿no crees Kurosaki-kun?- me miró**

**-S-Sí, tienes razón…-conteste resignado- Por cierto Ishida, gracias por lo de ayer, de verdad me salvaste.**

**-No es nada Kurosaki- me contesto tranquilamente- Fue un placer ayudarte.**

**-Maldito Ishida… ¡¿QUÉ DICES? SI TU NO HICISTE NADA!- Apareció Renji furioso ante nosotros**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo Renji?- le pregunte confuso- Si todo fue teatro ¿no?- le dije en voz baja **

**-Cálmate Abarai- dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes- ¿Cómo crees que hubiera funcionado si no teníamos un corderito que sacrificar?- termino de decir**

**-¿Cómo me llamaste?- replico Renji furioso**

**-COR-DE-RI-TO- deletreo Ishida en los oídos de Renji**

**-¿Corderito dijiste?- apareció una vena de enojo al imaginarse a él mismo como Corderito- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- se lanzo contra Ishida**

**-Esperen, ¿de qué están hablando ustedes dos?- les pregunte mirándolos- ¡no entiendo nada!**

**-Yo te explicare lo que me hizo ¡ESTE MALDITO MONSTRUO CON LENTES!- me dijo Renji señalando a Ishida.**

** FLAS BACK **

"_**Pues veras, después de que te fuiste corriendo desesperadamente para ver a tu ama-…no, digo a Inoue-san, nosotros nos quedamos en el salón…y fue allí donde ocurrió mi desgracia…"**_

**-Espero que las cosas salgan bien- dijo Mizuiro preocupado**

**-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- afirmo Keigo**

**-¿Ustedes creen que dejen pasar a Kurosaki así nada mas?- pregunto Ishida cruzando los brazos**

**-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron todos**

**-A Sado-kun lo sacaron en poco tiempo ¿verdad?, eso quiere decir que las visitas están prohibidas… ¿verdad?- termino de decir rodando los ojos**

"**Todos nos quedamos como cubitos de hielo"**

**-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!- dijo Keigo agarrándose los cabellos**

**-Sí, no pensamos en eso- dijo Tatsuki con una mano en su mentón**

**-Pues que le vamos a hacer- les dije en un tono de resignación**

**-Bien, tengo un plan- dijo Ishida con un brillo en sus ojos**

**-¿Un plan?- pregunto Tatsuki sorprendida**

**-Sí- afirmo Ishida- Abarai, a ti te gustan las patatas ¿no es cierto?- me pregunto**

**-Sí, son deliciosas- conteste rápidamente-Pero ¿Por qué pr-**

**-En ese caso… ¡CUENTO CONTIGO!- me dijo Ishida metiendo algo en mi boca**

"**Lo que ese perro desalmado introdujo en mi boca fue una patata y después golpeo mi espalda bruscamente cuando intente tragarla"**

**-Cof, cof, cof, cof…- empecé a toser**

**-¿Te estas atorando?- me pregunto Tatsuki **

**-Bien, parece que funciono- dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes- Abarai, mantente así hasta que regrese con la maestra y la doctora, eso permitirá que Kurosaki pueda ver a Inoue-san- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta**

**-Ya veo… ¿ese era tu plan?- pregunto Keigo tembloroso**

**-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, Abarai- dijo antes de salir- trata de no morir- en sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa**

**-"Es el demonio"- pensaron todos**

** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

**-Y así, ¡este maldito monstruo con lentes me tuvo agonizando por quien sabe cuanto tiempo!- grito furioso**

**-Tranquilízate Abarai- dijo Ishida tratando de calmarlo- Inoue-san nos puede escuchar, además vele el lado positivo a esto**

**-¡¿Y cuál es ese maldito lado positivo?!- gruño Renji **

**-Que no moriste- dijo fríamente Ishida mientras comenzó a caminar**

**-¡M-MALDITO! ¡TE MATARÉ!- dijo Renji abalanzándose de nuevo contra Ishida**

**-Contrólate Renji- lo tome por los brazos**

**-¡Déjame que mate a ese maldito!- gritaba Renji**

**-¿Por qué se estarán peleando?- preguntó Orihime mientras nos observaba**

**-Déjalos Orihime-chan, lo que pasa es que así se llevan ellos- dijo despreocupadamente- mejor hablemos de que bañador te vas a poner ^^ - dijo lujuriosamente Keigo**

**-Te escuche ¡PERVETIDO!- lo golpee en la cabeza**

**-Duele Ichigo…T.T - lloraba Keigo **

* * *

**-Siento la tardanza- habló Orihime al encontrarse con nosotros.**

**-¡Ah! Orihime-chan llegaste- le brillaron los ojos a Keigo- ¿Dónde esta tu bañador?- pregunto ansioso y juntando las manos**

**-Um…-Orihime se puso nerviosa **

**-¡-K-E-I-G-O!- lo llamé furioso**

**-S-Solo era una broma Ichigo, no te enojes por favor- rogo Ichigo al verme enfadado**

**-¿Inoue-san te perdiste para llegar aquí?- pregunto Ishida, acercándose a ella.**

**-Orihime te dije que podía pasar a recogerte- la mire preocupado**

**-E-Estoy bien, Kurosaki-kun- agito sus manos de un lado a otro- no esta bien que te cause tantas molestias **

**-Pero…-trate de insistir**

**-Si no nos damos prisa se nos ira todo el día- dijo Rukia cruzada de brazos**

**-R-Rukia tiene razón, Ichigo- intervino Tatsuki nerviosa- será mejor que nos demos prisa en entrar**

**-¡Muy bien, vamos todos!- dijo Keigo emocionado dirigiéndose a la entrada de la piscina**

"_**Y de igual menara todos se dirigieron a la entrada de aquel lugar"**_

**-Bien, entonces nosotras iremos a los vestidores a cambiarnos- dijo Tatsuki avisando al resto del grupo**

**-Ok, nosotros nos adelantaremos para buscar un lugar- le respondí **

**-Orihime-chan, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- se preparo para abalanzarse sobre ella.**

**-¡TU VIENES CON NOSOTROS!- lo tome de la camisa, arrastrándolo **

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! . - gritaba mientras era arrastrado por mí **

* * *

**-Mmm…- estaba pensativa Tatsuki- ¿Cuál me debería poner?**

**-¿Qué pasa Tatsuki?- le pregunto Rukia, mientras se ponía una prenda color violeta**

**-Es que no puedo elegir cual ponerme- la miró con cara de frustración - no debí haber traído tantos, ahora no sé por cual decidirme**

**-Lista- dijo Orihime, cuando termino de cambiarse**

**-Tú… ¿Qué es ese bañador?- pregunto sorprendida **

**-Ese es el bañador de la escuela- respondió Rukia **

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso me veo mal?- pregunto inocentemente Orihime **

**-N-No, no es eso- dijo nerviosa Tatsuki**

**-"Vas a desilusionarlo con eso, harás que se ponga a llorar"- pensó Tatsuki volteando la mirada**

**-Mira, yo traje muchos bañadores, si quieres te puedo prestar otro más bonito- le dijo Tatsuki enseñándole una gran variedad de ellos**

**-Pero…**

**-Vamos no seas tímida, no puedes salir solo con eso- le insistió- Oye Rukia, ayúdame- la miró**

**-Yo ya termine, me adelantare primero- abrió la puerta y salió del vestidor**

**-Al parecer yo no le agrado mucho a Kuchiki-san- menciono Orihime un poco triste**

**-N-No es eso, ella es así, no le hagas caso- la alentó Tatsuki- Vamos, hay que darnos prisa en elegir el adecuado para ti**

**-Si…**

* * *

**-Oye Rukia, estamos aquí- la llamó Renji **

**-¿Qué es son esos lentes tan ridículos, Renji?- le preguntó Rukia al verlo**

**-¡Que grosera! ¡Estoy a la moda por supuesto!- le respondió indignado- Mas bien, yo debería decir de ti, porque ese traje de baño que traes puesto no es nada sexy- le dijo mirándola**

**-Si, como tú digas- le dijo pasando aun lado de él, para sentarse en una silla de sol**

**-¿Rukia?- se extraño Renji que no tuviera ánimos de pelear**

**-No puedo esperar para ver a Orihime-chan en bañador, fufufu- dijo Keigo lujuriosamente**

**-Si yo fuera mujer, me darías miedo Asano-san- le dijo mientras lo miraba- eres un verdadero pervertido **

**-Que cruel eres Mizuiro, yo solo estoy diciendo que Orihime-chan esta buenis- **

**-¡NI TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO, PERVERTIDO!- lo golpee fuertemente en la cabeza**

**-Duele T.T- se quejaba Keigo- pero dime Ichigo, no te da curiosidad por verla- se repuso de nuevo**

**-No, Yo…-trataba de decir**

**- I-MA-GI-NA-TE-LA- deletreo Keigo cerca de mi oído**

"**Un rubor apareció en mis mejillas"**

**-¡NO! ¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ!- Lo mande a volar de una patada**

**-Pero te lo imaginaste- le dijo Renji burlándolo- Tu cara esta roja**

**-¡CALLATE!- le ordene**

**-Perdón por la tardanza chicos, ya estamos aquí- los interrumpió Tatsuki**

**Sí, tardaron mu- me quede sin palabras al verla**

**- Vamos Orihime, no seas tímida- la empujo hacia adelante**

**-H-H-H-Ho…la…- tartamudeo Orihime**

**-Orihime-chan que linda te vez- dijo Keigo regresando desde el lugar a donde lo mande**

**-Sí Inoue-san, te ves muy linda- afirmo Ishida uniéndose a la conversación **

**-Sí- dijo Chad**

**-Eso es a lo que yo llamo sexy y linda- dijo Renji analizándola **

"_**Rukia la miro de reojo desde el lugar que se encontraba"**_

"_**Yo realmente no podía ni hablar, me había quedado como un tonto ahí parado"**_

**-Hey Kurosaki, la nariz te esta sangrando- me dijo Ishida en voz baja**

**-¿Eh?- me toque la nariz- "¡Es verdad¡"-pensé y rápidamente me limpie la sangre que salía**

**-Kurosaki-kun ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Orihime al verme un poco raro**

**-A-Ah…S-Sí, claro…- le respondí balbuceando **

**-¿Qué opinas Ichigo? ¿No te parece perfecto?- abrazo a Tatsuki a Orihime- Un bañador blanco como la pureza de esta chica**

_**-"¡Maldita Tatsuki!"-**_** fruncí el ceño **

**-Ichigo, te sigue sangrando la nariz- me dijo en voz baja, esta vez Renji **

_**-"maldición"**_**-pensé y me toque la nariz de nuevo**

**-Era una broma- me dijo Renji burlándose, mientras se dirigía una de las piscinas**

**-¡REN-JI!- lo llame furioso**

**-Ichigo, tu también eres un pervertido- me dijo Keigo pasando a lado mío **

**-Jamás lo llegue a pensar de ti- continuo Mizuiro, dejándome atrás **

**-incluso te sangro la nariz- agrego Ishida acomodándose los lentes, de igual manera dejándome atrás **

**- ¡E-Esperen chicos! ¡YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!- les grite furioso**

**-Bueno, yo también voy a nadar un poco- dijo Tatsuki- ¿vienes Rukia?- le preguntó**

**-Sí- le respondió simplemente**

**-¿Y tu Orihime?- le pregunto también **

**-¿Eh?- se sorprendió- N-No, yo los esperare aquí. Estoy un poco cansada- dijo riendo un poco**

"_**Orihime…"**_**-pensé**

**-Entonces yo me quedare contigo- le dije desviando la mirada, estaba sonrojado- es muy peligroso dejarte aquí sola con tanta gente desconocida**

**-Estoy bien, no te preocupes - sonrió- así que por favor, diviértete un poco con tus amigos**

**-¡Pero!- trate de insistir**

**-¿Ya la oíste verdad?- me interrumpió Rukia- Ella estará bien sola, vámonos **

**-De verdad, no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun. Ve con ellas- me empujo **

**-Esta bien…-le respondió resignado- en un rato regresaré, así que no te muevas de aquí **

**-Sí- me respondió con una gran sonrisa **

**-Nos vemos después - se despidió Tatsuki**

**-¡Diviértanse!- ella movía su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose de nosotros**

"_**Por alguna razón, mi corazón me decir que no se quería separar de ella…"**_

**-Kurosaki-kun…al menos diviértete tú…- susurro Orihime, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de sol**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que hoy estamos de suerte, miren que encontrarnos a una niña tan bonita- dijo de repente un chico al ver a Orihime, venia acompañado de otros dos.**

**-¡Hey linda! ¿Estas sola?- le pregunto uno acercándosele **

**-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a divertirte?- le dijo el otro - de seguro nos la pasaremos bien **

**-Y-Yo...- trataba de decir ella- Yo…**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres decir algo?- rio uno de ellos **

_**-"No puedo decir nada, las palabras no me salen…estoy asustada…"**_**-pensó Orihime **

* * *

**¡CORTE!**

**N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo. Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo. Como siempre espero sus comentarios con ansias. Y gracias por la larga espera, espero poder seguir la continuación más rápido.**

**Nos vemos. Y de nuevo mil gracias por leer esta historia.**

**Por cierto Ichigo, te esta sangrando la nariz.**

**-¿eh? ¿De verdad?- se toca la nariz**

**No, era una broma ja,ja,ja ( se tira al piso).**


	6. Celos

******** ¡HOLA! ********

**N/A:** ¡Hola todos!, se que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, tarde pero seguro. Sigo agradeciéndoles todos sus Reviews y comentarios que me han dejado. Además del tiempo que se toman para leer ésta historia. De corazón ¡Gracias! Bueno que el sexto capitulo comience…

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de TITE KUBO-SAMA (Gracias por la creación =D)

* * *

**CAPITULO SEIS: "CELOS"**

—"_**No puedo decir nada, las palabras no me salen…estoy asustada…"**_—pensó Orihime

— ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan tímida!— dijo uno levantándola del asiento

— ¡N-No! — dijo ella negándose

— ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? —dijo burlándose

—N-No q-quiero…—dijo ella en voz baja

— ¿Qué? no pude oírte — Siguió burlándose — ¿ustedes pudieron oírla? — preguntó a sus amigos

—No, no la oímos— dijo uno de ellos riendo

— ¿Vez? Hablas muy bajo — dijo acercándosele — ¿Por qué no intentas hablar más alto? ¡Vamos! — le dijo tomándola de la mano y apretándola al mismo tiempo

— ¡D-Duele! — dijo ella, mientras una lagrima se comenzaba a formar

— ¡SUELTALA! — le dije a aquel tipo

—Kurosaki-kun…—susurro Orihime al verme

— ¿Eh? — Volteo la mirada para verme — ¿Y qué si no lo hago? — me dijo desafiante

—Eso es obvio, les p- fui interrumpido

— ¡Les patearemos el trasero! — dijo Renji estrellando su puño contra su otra mano

—R-Renji…— dije sorprendido al verlo a él y a los demás chicos

—Se nos hizo muy raro que te regresaras sin decir nada, por eso vinimos— dijo Mizuiro

—No me gustan las peleas, pero — dijo Keigo estirando sus manos— ¡No perdonare a quien le haga daño a Orihime-chan!

— ¡Sí, tienes razón! — dijo Chad, quitándose la camisa

—Mi padre es amigo del propietario de este lugar, estoy seguro que con una llamada podrá mandar a sus vigilantes— dijo Ishida abriendo su celular

— ¡No, no lo haga por favor, nosotros ya nos vamos ¿verdad? — dijo mirando a su amigo

— ¡Sí! — respondió de inmediato el otro

— ¡Malditos, nos la pagarán! — dijo el otro, soltando a Orihime al mismo tiempo. Y de inmediato desaparecieron

—Orihime ¿estas bien? — le pregunté corriendo hacia ella

—S-Sí…— respondió entre sollozos

—Vamos, no llores— le dijo Renji rascándose la cabeza

—Chicos ¿Qué paso? — llego corriendo Tatsuki

—Unos tipos estaban molestando a Inoue-san, pero Ishida los puso en su lugar — respondió Mizuiro, mirando a Ishida

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —Dijo sorprendida Tatsuki— ¿Y como le hizo? — preguntó curiosa

—Los amenazo diciéndoles que llamaría al dueño de este lugar— dijo Keigo emocionado

— ¿Conoces al dueño? — preguntó Tatsuki a Ishida

—No, en lo absoluto— respondió Ishida

— ¿Eh? — se sorprendió Keigo— Pero si tu dijiste que era amigo de tu padre

—Mentí — dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes

—…….

— ¡Maldito Ishida! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no te creían? — lo tomó furioso Renji de la camisa

—Pues hubiera utilizado el plan "B"— dijo defendiéndose

— ¿Plan "B"? — preguntó confuso Keigo

—Sí — respondió Ishida — Ustedes hubieran tenido que pelear de verdad

— ¡MALDITO MONSTRUO! — le decía Renji mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro

—Mmm…chicos, cálmense— trato de calmarlos Keigo

— ¿De verdad estas bien? — le pregunté de nuevo

—Sí, ya estoy mejor. No te preocupes — me respondió con una sonrisa

—Lo siento Orihime, por dejarte sola — se disculpo Tatsuki con ella

—No, no te disculpes por favor. No es tu culpa— le dijo Orihime— Gracias a todos— dijo sonriendo una vez mas

—Inoue-san, para eso son los amigos— le dijo Ishida

— ¿A-Amigos? — se sorprendió Orihime por las palabras de Ishida

—Sí Orihime-chan, ¡amigos!— dijo Keigo sonriendo

— ¡Somos amigos! — dijo Renji, alzando el pulgar

— ¡Sí! —afirmó Chad

—Todos somos tus amigos, Inoue-san — dijo Mizuiro, sin quedarse atrás

—Esos cabeza hueca tienen razón— dijo Tatsuki tomando la mano de Orihime— Yo también soy tu amiga

— ¡Eso fue cruel, Arisawa-san!- dijo Keigo quejándose

— ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué es eso de "cabezas huecas"? — añadió Renji indignado

_**En ese momento las lágrimas de Orihime volvieron a brotar…**_

— ¿Q-Que te sucede? ¿Te duele algo? — le pregunté preocupado

—Creo que no estoy triste…pero aun así, ¿por qué estoy llorando?…— me dijo tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas

—No son lágrimas de tristeza— le dijo Tatsuki aun tomándola de las manos— Son lágrimas de felicidad

— ¿Felicidad? — preguntó confusa

—Sí, estás feliz— afirmó Tatsuki

—Ya veo…— Orihime sonrió

—"_**Que bien por ti Orihime, haz podido hacer amigos"**_— pensé al verla

— ¡Bien, ahora vamos a divertirnos! — dijo Keigo entusiasmado

— ¡Sí! —. Respondieron todos

* * *

— ¡Por dios! ¡El jugo se ha acabado! T.T — dijo Keigo lloriqueando

—Yo iré por más— dijo Orihime, levantándose de una silla de sol

—Gracias, Orihime-chan **—**le Keigo sonriendo

—No deberías consentirlos tanto— la regaño Tatsuki

—No te preocupes, no tardare— dijo antes de irse

—Cuídate ¿de acuerdo? — le dijo aconsejándola

— ¡Sí! — respondió ella alegremente

— ¡Orihime, espera! —la llamé

— ¿Qué sucede Kurosaki-kun? — dijo al verme corriendo hacia ella

—E-Esto… — le dije poniéndole mi sudadera

— Tu sudadera… — dijo al verla

—T-Tatsuki te obligo a ponerte eso…así que debes de andar… muy incomoda — le dije volteando la mirada para ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas

— ¡Gracias! — me agradeció con una sonrisa

—"_**Por favor no me sonrías así, se me saldrá el corazón…"**_— pensé

—N-No…es nada— le respondí balbuceando

_**Después, Orihime se fue a traer mas bebidas para todos…**_

—Que buen chico eres— me dijo Tatsuki molestándome

— ¡C-Cállate! — le dijo sonrojado

—Pero eso lo hiciste por que no quieres que nadie la vea— continuo

— ¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Cállate! — le repetí

—Por cierto, me pregunto donde estará Rukia…— dijo pensativa

—No te preocupes, conociéndola, ella se sabrá cuidar sola — le respondí

—Sí, tienes razón— me dijo riendo un poco— Seria capaz de golpear a cualquiera

* * *

—Um… ¿me podría dar un paquete de jugos? — preguntó Orihime, tímidamente al encargado de la tienda

— ¡Claro que si, jovencita! — Respondió él— toma — dijo entregándoselos

—G-Gracias, señor — dijo ella tomándolos

—De nada — respondió el— Ten cuidado, están un poco pesados— dijo advirtiéndole

— ¡Sí, lo tendré! — dijo ella antes de irse

_**Orihime caminaba por la orilla de una de las piscinas, pero al ver que estaba demasiado cerca, se alejo un poco para evitar caer en ella…**_

—A-Asombroso…se ve tan profunda— dijo sorprendida, observándola de lejos — ¿Kuchiki-san? — Pregunto al verla— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas con los demás?

—……— ella no le respondió nada

—Kuchiki-san ¿te pasa algo? — le dijo preocupada

— ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer? — soltó Rukia

— ¿Eh? — se sorprendió

— ¡¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en nuestras vidas?! — Le gritó— ¡A mi no puedes engañarme con tu cara de niña buena! ¡Por qué no te quitas la mascara y me dices que es lo que quieres en realidad!

—Kuchiki-san…yo no-

— ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! — la interrumpió— ¿Por qué todos te prestan su atención? ¡Son unos idiotas!

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Le dijo Orihime— ¡Todos son buenas personas! Kurosaki-kun es quien me ha permitido acercarme a ellos. ¡Por eso le estoy agradecida!

— ¡No hables de Ichigo como si supieras todo de él!— le dijo fríamente — ¡¿Qué puedes tu saber de el?! — Volvió a gritarle — ¡Yo he estado siempre a su lado desde que éramos niños! ¡¿Entonces por qué sólo te mira a ti?! — dijo derramando algunas lagrimas

—Tú… ¿Estás celosa? — le preguntó Orihime sorprendida

_**Al escuchar eso, Rukia la tomo de la muñeca con brusquedad…**_

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! — Dijo apretando su muñeca con fuerza— ¡Si tan sólo no existieras!

—Kuchiki-san…— dijo quejándose del dolor, he hizo que el jugo que sostenía callera al piso

_**Sin darse cuenta, Rukia y Orihime estaban en la orilla de la piscina… **_

—K-Kuchiki-san, por favor retrocede. Nos caeremos a la piscina— dijo temblorosa al darse cuenta que estaba en la orilla

—Entonces…— dijo sonriendo un poco— ¡¿Por qué no te adelantas primero?! — dijo empujándola por completo

— ¡Ah! — alcanzo a decir antes de caer

_**Se escucho un gran estruendo cuando cayó al agua…**_

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no sales de una vez? — grito Rukia, cruzando los brazos

— ¿Alguien se cayó en esa piscina? —dijo una joven, que escucho el sonido del agua

—S-Sí, eso parece— le dijo otra que la acompañaba— Esa es muy profunda ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no sale? — dijo Rukia un poco asustada

— ¡Llamen a un salvavidas! ¡Alguien se cayó en la piscina! —grito un hombre

—"_**A menos que…no sepa nadar"—**_pensó Rukia

— ¿Por qué tardara tanto? — le dije a Tatsuki, mientras caminábamos. Estábamos buscando a Orihime

—Tranquilo, de seguro debe andar por ahí— dijo ella, dándome una palmada en la espalda— ¿Qué será ese alboroto? —dijo al ver muchas personas cerca de ahí

—Quien sabe…— le dije mirando también en esa dirección— ¡Espera! ¿No es Rukia la que esta ahí parada? —le dije deteniéndome

— ¡Es verdad! — me respondió al verla

_**Tuve un mal presentimiento al verla ahí parada, frente a esa enorme piscina…**_

— ¿Qué ocurre, Rukia? — le pregunto Tatsuki, acercándose a ella

_**En ese momento, vi el jugo derramado sobre el piso…**_

—Y-Yo no sabia… que ella no podía nadar…— respondió temblorosa

— ¿Dónde esta Orihime? — le exigí saber

—…— Ella no me respondió nada

— ¡¿Dónde esta?! — le pregunté de nuevo, tomándola de los hombros

— ¡Cálmate, Ichigo! — me dijo Tatsuki, tratando de tranquilizarme

—E-Ella…se cayó— me respondió al fin

— ¿Q-Qué dices? — Le dije sorprendido y enseguida mire a la piscina— ¡La iré a buscar!—dije soltándola

— ¡Espera, Ichigo! — trato de detenerme Tatsuki

— ¡La encontramos! — dijo el salvavidas, saliendo a la superficie

—O-Orihime…— solté al verla pálida e inconsciente

* * *

—Nos vemos— les dije despidiéndome

— Kurosaki — me llamó Ishida — ¿no quieres que te acompañemos? — me preguntó

—No, no es necesario— le respondí— Yo la iré a dejar a su casa — le dije, mientras cargaba a Orihime sobre mi espalda

_**Ella se encontraba bien, pero…aun no había recobrado el sentido…**_

—Ichigo, discúlpame por no estar con ella— me dijo Tatsuki mirando a Orihime

—No tienes que disculparte— le respondí dándome la vuelta y comencé a caminar para irme

— ¡Espera, Ichigo! — Me llamó Rukia— ¡No fue mi culpa!— me dijo alterada

—Hablaremos de eso Mañana— le respondí sin voltear a verla

— ¡Pero, ella fue quien se resbaló sola! — insistió

— ¡Ya te dije que lo hablaremos Mañana! — Le grité— Pero si al caso, tu eres la culpable. Nunca te lo perdonare — le dije antes de irme

— ¡Espera, Ichigo! — Trató de detenerme— Ichigo…—susurró

—Lo que hiciste hoy, realmente fue muy cruel— le dijo Tatsuki a Rukia

— ¡Ya les dije que no fui yo! — Se defendió ella— Ella se resbaló sola ¿Por qué no me creen?

— ¡Deja de mentir! — la reprendió Renji

— ¡¿Por qué están tan alterados?! — Dijo Rukia con enfado— ¡Si ni siquiera se murió!

_**Rukia recibió una fuerte bofetada de Tatsuki…**_

—T-Tatsuki…—dijo Rukia, llevando su mano a su mejilla

—No puedo creer que estés diciendo esas cosas — le dijo Tatsuki, después de haberla abofeteado— ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?! — la miró

_**Ella comenzó a llorar y después salió corriendo…**_

— ¡Espera! ¡Aun no he terminado! —le gritó Tatsuki

— ¡Déjala Tatsuki! — La detuvo Renji— Ya se le pasará

— ¡Pero! — trató de insistir

—En estos momentos, es mejor dejarla sola— le aseguró él

—Abarai tiene razón— le dijo Ishida— será mejor dejarla sola

—Sí…—respondió ella resignada

—Espero que Orihime-chan esté bien— dijo con un tono triste, Keigo

—No te preocupes, de seguro estará bien— le dijo Mizuiro tratando de animarlo

—Eso espero— dijo él

* * *

— ¿Ku...ro…saki-kun? — dijo Orihime, despertando

— ¿Ya estás despierta? — Le pregunté mirándola — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Um…la cabeza… me da vueltas— me respondió un poco débil

—Ya veo…—le dije regresando la mirada al frente— Lo siento, no pude protegerte

— ¿Eh?

—Si hubiera estado contigo, esto no te habría pasado—le dije apretando las manos— ¿Fue Rukia quien te empujo? — le pregunté

— ¡No! ¡Yo me resbale sola! — Me respondió exaltada — ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!

— ¿Estás segura? — le pregunté dudoso

—Sí— me respondió segura

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sabias nadar?— le pregunté

—Lo siento, no quería ser una molestia— me dijo un poco triste

—Esta bien, no tienes por que disculparte— le dije animándola

—Kurosaki-kun, aquí esta bien — me dijo indicándome el lugar

— ¿Segura? — Le pregunté —Puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa

—No, estoy bien. No te preocupes— me dijo bajándose de mi espalda

—Pero…— traté de insistirle

—Si me ven llegar acompañada, me preguntarán muchas cosas y no quiero meterte en problemas— me explicó

—De acuerdo…— dije resignado

—Gracias Kurosaki-kun. Hoy fue un día muy divertido— dijo sonriéndome

—¡¿Qué estas diciendo, tonta?! — Le dije sorprendido— ¡Te molestaron unos tipos y casi te ahogas! ¡¿Crees que fue divertido?! — le dije regañándola

—Pero aun así, me divertí— dijo acercándose a mi, para abrazarme—Gracias por todo— dijo hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho

_**El tiempo se detuvo una vez mas…**_

—N-No…es nada— le dije tartamudeando. Estaba sorprendido y sonrojado por su abrazo

—Bueno, tengo que irme—dijo apartándose de mi

— ¡Orihime! — La tomé de la mano — ¡Prométeme que mañana irás a la escuela!

_**Tenía el presentimiento de que al día siguiente no la vería…**_

— ¿Por qué no iría mañana a la escuela? — me preguntó un poco confusa

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo prométemelo! — le repetí

—De acuerdo, te lo prometo— me sonrió

—Entonces…nos vemos mañana— le dije soltándola

—Sí, adiós— me dijo despidiéndose

—Adiós…— le dije

* * *

**¡CORTE!**

**Fin del capitulo seis. **

**Espero y les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Espero sus Reviews! **

**Bye bye**

— **¡¿Qué fue de mi jugo?! T.T**

**A: ¡Cállate Keigo!**

— **¡Pero quiero jugo! .**

**A: ¡Que te calles! (le da una patada voladora)**

—**j-ju…go**


	7. Cuándo una promesa se rompe

********* ¡HOLA! *********

**N/A:** ¡Hola todos!, se que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, tarde pero seguro. Sigo agradeciéndoles todos sus Reviews y comentarios que me han dejado. Además del tiempo que se toman para leer ésta historia. De corazón ¡Gracias! Bueno que el séptimo capitulo comience…

**ACLARACIÓN:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de TITE KUBO-SAMA (Gracias por la creación =D)

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

CAPITULO SIETE**: "CUANDO UNA PROMESA SE ROMPE…"**

_**Tal como había presentido, ella no asistió a la escuela…**_

— ¡Oye Ichigo! ¡Anímate! — me decía Tatsuki. Tratando de animarme, al verme en mi estado de desesperación.

—Es verdad, de seguro está bien— dijo Keigo, alentando las palabras que había dicho Tatsuki.

— ¡Pobre chico enamorado!— me burló Renji, con su estúpido humor.

— ¡Cállense! — les grite, frunciendo el ceño. Desde temprano había estado de muy mal humor, como para encima aguantar las bromas del pesado de Renji.

— ¡Vamos, Ichigo! ¡No te enfades! — dijo Mizuiro, tratando de calmarme.

— ¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas! — dije, volteando la mirada. Ninguno de ellos podía entender como me sentía.

—Kurosaki, tú eres el más idiota de todos nosotros— me dijo Ishida — Si estás tan preocupado ¿Por qué no vas a verla a su casa?

—….

_**Un silencio enorme inundo mis pensamientos. No lo había pensado…**_

— ¡Es una buena idea, Ichigo! — Menciono Keigo entusiasmado — ¡Propongo que vayamos a visitarla a su casa!

—Tal como se esperaba de Ishida— habló Tatsuki asombrada.

—Te lo agradezco Arisawa-san— respondió Ishida a su comentario. Realmente le gustaba que lo alagaran por su inteligencia.

—Pero ni siquiera pude acompañarla hasta su casa ayer…— solté, acabando con aquellas esperanzas.

— ¡¿Qué? — dijo alarmada, Tatsuki— ¿Cómo que no la dejaste en su casa?

—Sí, ella no me dejo— le dije frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. Me molestaba el hecho de no haber insistido.

—Eso es un problema, ¿Cómo iremos a su casa? Si no sabemos exactamente donde es— dijo Keigo, haciendo un puchero en sus labios.

— ¿Quién dijo que ustedes irían? — dije, preguntándoles. Acabando con sus esperanzas de acompañarme.

— ¡Eres un depravado, Ichigo! ¡Quieres ir a su casa sólo para seducirla! — me señalo Keigo, inconforme.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — dije defendiéndome de sus palabras.

— ¡Cálmense, idiotas! — Nos interrumpió, Tatsuki.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — dijo Chad, cruzando los brazos.

—Preguntémosle a la profesora. Ella debe de saber la dirección de su casa— respondió Ishida, con otra brillante idea, que por alguna razón, a nadie se le ocurría.

— ¡Eres un genio! — grito Keigo, de felicidad.

—"_No, lo que pasa es que ustedes son demasiado idiotas"_— pensó Ishida, volteando la mirada.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

— ¡NO! ¡Me niego! — dijo la profesora, negándose al instante.

— ¿EH? ¿Por qué? — le pregunte inconforme. No sabía porque se negaba con tanta facilidad.

—No es justo, profesora — dijo Keigo, tratando de convencerla.

—Me da igual lo que piensen. No les diré nada— dijo la profesora recogiendo sus libros— No, tengo autorizado darles ese tipo de información— dijo defendiéndose.

— ¡Me niego a aceptar eso! — Le dije interrumpiéndola— ¡Por favor…profesora!

— ¿Eh? — Dijo Renji sorprendido— qué Ichigo diga "por favor" es raro.

—Como puede ver Ichigo esta muy desesperado, profesora. No podría hacer una excepción— dijo Tatsuki, tratando de ayudarme a convencerla.

—Ichigo, si de verdad te interesa esa chica. Será mejor que no te involucres con ella, la caída te dolerá mucho— me dijo mirándome.

— ¿Qué… quiere decir? — dije desconcertado.

—De cualquier modo, váyanse a casa. Ya es muy tarde— dijo antes de salir de la sala de profesores.

— ¡Tsk! — dije golpeando el escritorio. Haber tratado de convencerla para que nos diera la dirección, no había funcionado.

—Cálmate Ichigo, hicimos todo lo que pudimos— me dijo Tatsuki, animándome.

—"_Eres una mentirosa…me prometiste que vendrías…"_—pensé, frunciendo el ceño.

_**En ese momento, no entendía el significado de las palabras de la profesora…**_

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

— ¡Ichigo, Buenas! — Dijo Tatsuki, saludándome al llegar a mí asiento— ¿Aun estás deprimido? — me preguntó.

—N-No estoy deprimido— dije negándome.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Como tú digas— dijo riéndose un poco. Se había burlado de mi poca franqueza.

— ¡Es en serio, Tatsuki! — le dije, tratando de detener su burla.

— ¡Ah! ¡Orihime-chan! — gritó Keigo, sorprendido al verla.

—"_Orihime…"_— susurre en mis pensamientos, al verla.

—B-Buenos días, Arisawa-san, K-Kurosaki-kun…— dijo tímidamente al vernos.

—Buenos días, Orihime— dijo Tatsuki, sonriéndole. — Que bueno que ya estas con nosotros ¿verdad, Ichigo? — dijo mirándome.

—…

— ¿Ichigo? — me llamó extrañada, al ver que no reaccionaba a sus palabras.

— ¿K-Kurosaki-k? — Orihime no terminó de decir la oración, al verme pasar por su lado, molesto, abandonando el salón de clases.

— ¡O-Oye, Ichigo! ¿A dónde vas? — me llamó sorprendida Tatsuki, al ver mi reacción. — Orihime, no te preocupes por él. De seguro no es nada— dijo, Tatsuki alentándola.

—S-Sí…t-tienes razón— dijo no muy convencida.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Ichigo? — dijo Renji, después de ver la escena.

—Tal vez ya se cansó de sus mentiras— soltó Rukia, desde su lugar.

—Rukia…— susurró Renji, mirándola.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

— ¿Por qué actué así? — me preguntaba, mientras estaba en el tejado. Había escogido ese lugar para escapar. — ¡Soy un completo idiota! — dije, llevando una mano a mi frente.

—Sí, ¡Un gran idiota! — dijo Ishida, acercándose a mi.

— ¡Ishida! ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunté, sorprendido.

—Vine a ver a un idiota que casi sale corriendo, al ver a la chica que tanto deseaba ver ayer— dijo, acomodando sus lentes y tomando su pose de siempre.

— ¡N-No es así! ¡Yo! — traté de decir, pero las palabras no salían.

— ¿Por qué reaccionaste así, cuando la viste? — me preguntó. — ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

— ¡No es eso! — Le dije, negándome— Es solo que…hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ella, pero…me molesto conmigo mismo por no preguntárselo— le expliqué.

—Ya veo…— dijo, sentándose a mi lado— ¿Te refieres por las veces que ha faltado? — me preguntó

—Sí…—le respondí. — Tengo el presentimiento de que está ocultando algo. Aunque ella siempre sonríe, creo que hay algo que no me ha dicho todavía — le dije en un tono preocupado.

—Mmm…— dijo pensativo— ¿Y te molesta el hecho de que te oculte algo? — dijo, mirándome

—No lo sé…— le respondí.

— ¿Pero no crees que si no te ha dicho nada, es porque tiene algún motivo? — Dijo justificándola— O probablemente está esperando el momento indicado para decírtelo.

— ¿Tú crees? — le dije confundido.

—Dime Kurosaki… ¿Qué significa Inoue-san para ti? —me preguntó.

— ¿Eh? — solté, al escucharlo. Su pregunta me había dejado helado.

—"_¿Qué __**s**__ignifica Orihime…para mi?_"— pensé.

— ¿Una amiga mas? O… ¿piensas en ella mas que una amiga? — continuó preguntándome.

_**Las palabras de Ishida continuaban inutilizando mis pensamientos…**_

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

—Oye Mizuiro, ya casi es la hora de la clase de deportes y Ichigo e Ishida no vuelven — dijo Keigo, en voz baja.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿En donde estarán? — dijo Mizuiro, respondiendo de igual manera en voz baja.

—Pobre Orihime-chan, la reacción de Ichigo la dejó en shock— agregó Keigo, al verla.

—Es verdad… ¿me pregunto por que habrá actuado así? — dijo Mizuiro confundido.

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué están murmurando? — gritó la profesora, regañándolos. — ¡Tsk! Les salvó la campana— dijo, al escuchar el timbre que indicaba que la clase había terminado

— ¡Nos salvamos! T.T — dijo Keigo, aliviado.

— ¡Salgan de inmediato a la siguiente clase! — Ordeno la maestra, antes de salir del salón — No crean que la profesora Soi-fong les estará esperando por siempre.

—La clase de deportes es una molestia— dijo Renji quejándose, a la vez que salía acompañado de los demás.

—No digas eso, te regañaran— le aconsejó Mizuiro.

—Sí. El tiene razón— agregó Chad.

—Orihime ¿no vienes? — le preguntó Tatsuki, al verla aún sentada en su lugar.

—Lo siento, no me siento bien. Los alcanzaré en un momento— dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? — dijo, ofreciéndole su ayuda.

— ¡No, no te preocupes! ¡No es nada serio! — Dijo negándose — Enseguida los alcanzaré— insistió ella.

—Esta bien, te esperaremos allá— dijo aceptando.

— ¡Sí! — respondió ella, sonriendo de nuevo.

—No te tardes o la profesora se enojará— le dijo antes de irse.

—C-Cada vez duele mas…— soltó, una vez Tatsuki se había ido, agarrándose el pecho fuertemente— ¿Q-Qué hago? — se preguntó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te sientes bien? — dijo Rukia, entrando al salón.

—Kuchiki-san…— dijo, sorprendida al verla. — N-No, solo estoy descansando un poco— dijo justificándose.

—Ya veo…— dijo seriamente. — No creas que he venido a disculparme contigo por lo que paso el otro día— dijo con desdén.

—No, no es necesario. Eso fue un accidente— dijo sonriendo, a la vez que apartaba rápidamente la mano de su pecho.

—Me molesta cuando tratas de hacerte la buena— dijo, dando comienzo a una discusión.

—Kuchiki-san…—susurró al ver su reacción.

—Le dijiste a Ichigo que fue un accidente ¿verdad? — Mencionó, aún mas enojada— ¿Lo hiciste para que no se molestara conmigo? ¡Pues no necesito que te preocupes por mí!

—E-Esa no era mi intención…— trató de decir.

—Dime… ¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir ocultándole cosas a Ichigo? — Dijo Rukia, acercándose a ella— ¿Hasta cuando planeas quitarte esa estúpida mascara de niña buena?

—Y-Yo no…—intentó decir una vez más, pero sus palabras eran inútiles contra las de Rukia.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que Ichigo te odie por ser una mentirosa? — dijo, torturándola una vez mas con sus palabras.

— ¡Rukia! ¡Es suficiente! — Intervino Renji, entrando al salón— Inoue-san, Tatsuki y los demás te están esperando afuera— le avisó.

— ¡S-Sí! — dijo, levantándose. Había sido salvada de aquella tormentosa discusión.

—Rukia ¿Qué planeas sacar de todo esto? — le dijo Renji, una vez que Orihime se había ido.

— ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! — gruñó Rukia.

— ¡Lo mismo te digo! ¡Deja de meterte en los asuntos de esos dos! — Le ordenó Renji, furioso— ¡Deja de actuar como una niña a la que le han quitado su juguete! ¡Acepta que estas celosa!

— ¡D-Deja de molestarme! — gritó nerviosamente, tratando de escapar.

— ¡Espera! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo! — dijo Renji, sujetándola.

— ¡Pero yo sí! — Dijo, tratando de apartarse de él— ¡Tú no entiendes mis sentimientos! — le gritó

—Es verdad… ¡Pero tú tampoco entiendes los míos! — gritó desesperado. Lo que hizo que Rukia se sorprendiera un poco.

— ¡Suéltame! — forcejeó ella por liberarse.

— ¡No te soltaré! — dijo, sosteniéndola con más fuerza.

— ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! — dijo, empujándolo lejos de ella. — Eres molesto, Renji. — dijo, antes de salir del salón.

—Y tú eres una idiota…— susurró Renji, empuñando fuertemente una de sus manos, mientras la veía salir.

— ¿Qué sucede, Abarai? No te ves bien— dijo Ishida, mientras entrabamos al salón.

— ¿Qué pasa Renji? — le pregunté también.

—No es nada. Es sólo que las mujeres son algo difícil de comprender— dijo suspirando.

— ¿Eh? — no entendía lo que quería decir.

— ¿En dónde están todos? — preguntó Ishida al no ver a nadie mas.

—En la odiosa clase de deportes— dijo Renji con desdén— ¿Y ustedes que estaban haciendo? — nos preguntó.

—Eso…— trate de decir.

—Estábamos teniendo una conversación de amigos— dijo Ishida sin rodeos.

—Gyaaa, me enferman — dijo Renji, haciendo una cara sospechosa.

— ¡No pienses cosas raras, Renji! — le ordené. Por su gesto, de seguro estaba pensando alguna tontería.

—Como tu digas, pero será mejor nos demos prisa, antes de la profesora llegue— dijo Renji, abandonando el salón.

—Abarai, tiene razón. Además todavía tenemos que cambiarnos— dijo Ishida, caminando atrás de Renji.

—Sí…— le respondí.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? — dijo Rukia, retadora.

—N-No, no es eso— dijo tímidamente — Es que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer mucho ejercicio.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Si solo son 100 metros! — dijo, retándola una vez mas.

—Rukia ¡Ya basta! — dijo interponiéndose, Tatsuki— ¡Si ella no quiere hacerlo, no puedes obligarla!

— ¡Vamos Inoue! Es solo una carrera amistosa, no hay nada que temer— dijo, tratando de convencerla.

— ¿Carrera amistosa? — dijo confundida.

— ¡Sí! Hagámoslo para olvidar lo que ha pasado y empecemos de nuevo— dijo, estrechando su mano hacia Orihime.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Rukia? — preguntó extrañada, Tatsuki.

—Completamente, ya no quiero tener más problemas con Inoue— dijo Rukia, sonriendo.

—Entiendo, si eso es lo que Kuchiki-san quiere, entonces lo haré— dijo Orihime, aceptando— ¡Haré mi mayor esfuerzo!

— ¡Así se habla Inoue! ¿Estás lista? — preguntó Rukia.

— ¡Sí! — respondió ella

— ¿Estás segura, Orihime? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres— le dijo Tatsuki, tratando de hacerla retractarse.

—Está bien, Arisawa-san. No te preocupes por favor. — dijo sonriendo. — ¡Estaré bien! — afirmó ella.

—No me contendré Inoue-— dijo Rukia, mientras se colocaba en posición en la pista.

—No te preocupes, ¡Daré lo mejor de mí! — dijo Orihime, colocándose de la misma manera

— ¡Preparadas! ¿Listas? — Dijo una chica, encargada de dar comienzo a la carrera— ¡FUERA!

— ¡Animo, Orihime-chan! — gritaba Keigo, mientras observaba la carrera.

— ¿Estará bien hacer esto? — Habló Mizuiro— Digo, ya que la profesora todavía no ha llegado. Además me preocupa Inoue-san, por los desmayos que ha tenido.

— ¡No digas eso, una vez que ya ha comenzado! — dijo Keigo, regañándolo.

—Mizuiro tiene razón— habló, esta vez, Chad. — Hay algo en esto que no me gusta — dijo, mientras observaba a las chicas correr.

— ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? — preguntó Renji, al ver a una multitud reunida.

— ¿Son los chicos de nuestra clase? — pregunté, al ver a varios de ellos.

—¿I-Inoue..,-san? — dijo tartamudeando, Ishida, al verla correr junto a Rukia.

— ¿Eh? — solté sorprendido, al verla de igual manera.

— ¡IDIOTAS! ¡No se queden ahí mirando! ¡Deténganlas! — Nos gritó la profesora, mientras corría desde lejos. Venia acompañada de la doctora Unohana.

— ¡Es un empate! — gritó Keigo fuertemente, al ver a las dos llegar al mismo tiempo a la meta.

—C-Corres…bastante bien— dijo Rukia, agitada

—….

— Oye ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Rukia, al ver que no respondía.

— ¡Orihime! — la llamó la doctora preocupada— ¡Orihi-

—Lo siento… doctora—dijo levantando la cara, y con voz agitada, a la vez que unas lagrimas se le escapaban— Pero, de verdad… se siente bien correr… ¡Es divertido! — dijo sonriendo un poco.

—Por dios, parece que no fue nada— dijo soltando un suspiro, la profesora.

— ¿Qué pasa, profesora? — preguntó Tatsuki, acercándose a ellas.

— ¿Estas bien, Orihime? —le preguntó la doctora Unohana.

—S-Sí… estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco agotada— dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

— ¡Orihime! — la llamé sin pensar. El alma me regreso al cuerpo cuando la vi.

—Kurosaki-kun…—pronunció mi nombre al verme.

—Inoue-san ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Ishida algo preocupado.

—Sí…estoy bien— respondió ella.

—Kuchiki Rukia ¿Cómo pudiste hacerla correr? — la reprendió la doctora.

—Espere por favor. Kuchiki-san no me obligo a na- Sus palabras se detuvieron de repente.

— ¿Orihime? — Dijo la doctora— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me duele…—pronunció con esfuerzo, y de inmediato comenzó a toser un poco de sangre.

—"_¿Un ataque?"_— pensó la doctora, mientras la sostenía.

_**El dolor que ella sentía, comenzó a hacerse más grande poco a poco. Se agarraba el pecho con mucha fuerza y desesperación…**_

— ¡¿Qué está pasando, doctora? — Le exigí saber— ¿Qué tiene Orihime?

—Pide una ambulancia, hay que llevarla de inmediato al hospital— pidió la doctora Unohana a la profesora, ignorándome.

—E-Espere…por favor. — Pidió Orihime— No…quiero ir al…h-hospital.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No hay tiempo para— fui interrumpida por los ruegos de Orihime.

— ¡Por…favor! — rogó ella de nuevo.

— ¿Qué tienes, Orihime? — le pregunté, acercándome a ella. No podía soportar seguir viendo su dolor.

—K-Kurosaki-kun…por favor…no me veas…— me pidió.

— ¿Qué dices? — le dije, preocupado. Tomé una de sus pequeñas manos.

—De verdad… lo siento…— dijo, con mucho trabajo. Se estaba forzando demasiado.

—No te fuerces demasiado, ya no hables— le dije, tratando de calmarla.

—Yo…no quería romper…nuestra promesa…lo siento— dijo llorando, a la vez que su voz se quebraba por el llanto y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

— ¿Orihime? — la llame, al verla inconsciente. — ¡¿Orihime?

— ¡¿Qué pasa con la ambulancia? — gritaba la doctora Unohana.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

**CORTE!**

**N/A: **Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo. Por favor regálenme unos REVIEWS.

Saludos a todos. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Adiós. **^ .^**


	8. Secreto

********* ¡HOLA! *********

**N/A:** ¡Hola todos!, se que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, tarde pero seguro. Sigo agradeciéndoles todos sus Reviews y comentarios que me han dejado. Además del tiempo que se toman para leer ésta historia. Me agrada mucho el que les guste esta historia. Disculpen por no actualizar antes pero como acabo de entrar a la Universidad y luego la época de los exámenes, me fue imposible actualizar rápido. Espero y me entiendan. De corazón ¡Gracias! Bueno que el séptimo capitulo comience…

**ACLARACIÓN:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de TITE KUBO-SAMA (Gracias por la creación =D)

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

CAPITULO OCHO: **"SECRETO"**

_Era el comienzo de otro día…_

— ¡Buenos días! — escuchaba decir a varios de mis compañeros.

_Habían pasado ya varios días sobre aquel incidente. No sabía nada de Orihime, desde ese día. Como siempre, la profesora y la doctora Unohana se negaron a darme información sobre ella._

— ¡Hola Ichigo! — me saludó Rukia, dándome un golpe en la espalda.

—Ah…hola— le dije sin mucho interés. Me dirigí a mi asiento, para mirar de nuevo aquel inmenso cielo y perderme en mis pensamientos.

—Aun sigue en ese estado ¿verdad? — Se acercó Tatsuki a Rukia, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Pronto dejara de estar así, te lo aseguro— dijo Rukia, terminando abruptamente la conversación.

— ¿Rukia? — dijo Tatsuki extrañada por sus palabras.

—Pasa Orihime— escuché decir a la profesora.

_De inmediato Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar su nombre._

—G-Gracias, profesora —Agradeció Orihime nerviosa, antes de pasar a su lugar.

_Todos se sorprendieron al verla, en verdad era imposible no recordar aquel incidente y sobre todo, no podía quitar de mi mente su expresión de dolor y mi impotencia por no poder ayudarla._

—Tomen sus asientos, va a comenzar la clase. —Avisó la profesora, tomando su lugar de siempre.

_Al verla caminar, no pude evitar mirarla, ella también me miró, pero de inmediato aparto la mirada, escondiendo su rostro y tomando asiento. Y así, no tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella hasta que la clase terminara._

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

— ¿A dónde vas? —la llamo Rukia, evitando que saliera del salón. Se interpuso entre ella y la puerta. —Estábamos muy preocupados por ti ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

— ¡Rukia! — la reprendió Renji de inmediato, al notar sus intenciones. Todos estábamos presentes.

—Deja de intimidarla— le dijo Tatsuki, tratando de alejarla de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? No tiene nada de malo que nos cuente ¿verdad, Inoue? —dijo mirándola.

—Ichigo dile algo, esta asustándola—me dijo Tatsuki

_Pero aunque quisiera decir algo no sabia que, aun estaba muy confundido. Orihime no decía ni una palabra, solo permanecía con su cabeza agachada y con una enorme impaciencia por salir del salón._

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes decir nada? — le hablo Rukia de nuevo— ¿O es que no quieres que nadie lo sepa? — acerco su mirada más a ella.

—Rukia es suficiente— trató de intervenir Renji.

—Estoy hablado de tu secreto, ¿acaso aún no se lo has dicho a Ichigo— preguntó burlona.

—"_**¿Secreto?"**_— pensé aún más confundido. — ¿De qué estás hablando Rukia? — le pregunté seriamente.

—Así que no te lo ha dicho. Está bien, te lo diré yo— dijo, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia mí.

— ¡Por favor…detente! —Rogo Orihime, agarrándola de la camisa— Por favor…no digas nada.

— ¿Qué sucede Orihime? — le pregunté asustado, al ver su reacción.

—…. —Ella no me respondió nada. Sus lágrimas ya se hacían casi presentes.

—Eres una mentirosa…—soltó Rukia, comenzando su furia— ¡¿Acaso piensas seguir engañando a todos? ¡¿Quieres que todo mundo te tenga lastima y se preocupe por ti?

— ¡N-No! ¡Yo nunca- trató de decir ella.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Tú sólo quieres lastimar a Ichigo! ¡Eres lo peor! — dijo gritándole

—No…yo no…—las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

— ¡Kuchiki-san detente! —intervino Keigo al ver llorar a Orihime.

—Orihime…—la llamé— ¿Qué es eso que aun no me has dicho? — le pregunté al fin

—Kurosaki…—dijo Ishida.

_Ella sólo me miró asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos…_

— ¡¿Qué pasa? —le grité desesperado. La impaciencia estaba acabando conmigo.

—Tranquilízate Ichigo— intervino Ishida— Tu también la estás asustando.

_Era verdad, sin pensar me exalte demasiado y le grite…_

—Yo…yo…—trató de decir con una voz quebrada, pero su llanto ya era demasiado para que pudiera hablar. Logró apartar a Rukia de ella y abrió la puerta rápidamente para escapar.

— ¡Espera Orihime! — dije, dirigiéndome a la puerta para seguirla.

—Aguarda, Ichigo. — Me detuvo Rukia. — Si ahora vas tras ella, solo te espera sufrimiento. ¡Olvídate de ella! —Me ordenó.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Le respondí— ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡No la puedo dejar sola!

— ¡Entiéndelo Ichigo! ¡Te lo digo por tu bien! — insistió ella.

—Tú también estás diciendo lo mismo que la profesora. ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa? — grite furioso y Salí del salón.

— ¡Espera Ichigo! — gritó persiguiéndome

— ¡Oigan esperen! —grito también Tatsuki y salió al igual que los demás detrás de nosotros.

—"_**¡No puedo dejarla sola! ¡Ella estaba llorando!"**_— Pensé mientras corría.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! — Escuche su voz, provenía debajo de las escaleras.

—"_**¿Orihime?"**_—Pensé preocupado al verla, desde arriba.

— ¿Qué sucede Kurosaki? —Preguntó Ishida deteniéndose, al igual que los demás.

— ¡¿Por qué eres tan imprudente? —dijo el hombre que la sujetaba. —Este lugar es muy peligroso para ti. ¡Regresemos a Casa!

— ¡No!, ¡no quiero! ¡Ese lugar no es mi hogar! —dijo ella negándose.

— ¡Ustedes son las culpables! — dijo señalando a la profesora y a la doctora Unohana. — ¡¿Por qué dejaron que ella regresara?

— ¡Cálmate! No tienes porque ponerte así. Ella solo quería salir de ese lugar por un tiempo— Habló la doctora Unohana.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme? —dijo exaltado. — ¿Acaso no ven la gravedad de esto? ¡Ella no puede exponerse a esto!

—Ella sólo estaba harta de estar encerrada— Defendió la profesora.

—Vámonos Orihime ¡Regresamos de inmediato a América!—le ordenó.

— ¿Regresar a América? — dije confundido. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No, déjame. No…qui…ero— dijo ella jadeando un poco.

— ¿Orihime? — preguntó extrañado. Ella estaba empezando a sentirse mal de nuevo.

— ¿Ya has tomado tus medicamentos? — le preguntó preocupado.

—….

—No me digas que no has estado tomando tu medicina. ¿Por que? —

—Yo… no quiero regresar— dijo con dificultad. El aire le faltaba un poco. —Yo quiero… vivir una vida… normal. Quiero ser… una chica normal. Quiero quedarme… aquí.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo? — dijo exaltado. — ¡Tú!-

— ¡Lo sé! —Lo interrumpió. — Se que no me queda mucho tiempo. Pero… ¡no quiero morir en un hospital! — gritó llorando.

—"_**¿morir?"**_—pensé desconcertado. Sentí correr un escalofrió por mi cuerpo.

— ¿Dijo… morir? — tartamudeó Tatsuki, sorprendida.

— ¡¿Quién- —dijo la profesora al escuchar una voz ajena— ¿Chi…cos? — Nos miró sorprendida.

—Kurosaki…-kun…— susurró Orihime temblorosa, al verme.

_Fue tanto su reacción, que su pecho comenzó a sentir dolor por el impacto de verme._

— ¡Orihime! ¡Orihime! — la llamaba aquel hombre con preocupación, al verla caer al suelo, apretándose el pecho. — ¡Unohana rápido! ¡Ve por el auto!

— ¡Sí! —respondió de inmediato, y corrió de inmediato.

—"_**No puede ser… ¿ella va a morir?"**_— pensé, dejando caer mi rodillas al suelo.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

CORTE!

N/A: Aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y disculpen si es muy corto.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos comentarios. ¡Los quiero!

FRIKI-CHAN.


	9. Adiós

*********** ¡HOLA! ***********

**N/A:** ¡Hola todos! Espero que todos se la estén pasando bien en estas fiestas, acompañados de sus seres queridos. Feliz navidad (aunque sea atrasado) y prospero año nuevo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews, es muy grato leerlos y por supuesto, todos los que vengan serán bienvenidos. Ojala y les guste el capi, ¡disfrútenlo!

**ACLARACIÓN:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de TITE KUBO-SAMA.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

CAPITULO NUEVE: **"ADIÓS"**

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir encerrando en tu habitación? —Habló el viejo de mi padre, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Cállate! —le respondí gruñendo. — ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!

—Papá— llamó Yuzu a mi padre. —Tatsuki-chan esta aquí —le avisó.

—Bienvenida Tatsuki-chan— la saludó mi padre.

—Buenas, Kurosaki-san — le respondió ella. — ¿Cómo esta Ichigo? — preguntó.

—Igual— respondió él. —Sigue sin querer salir de su habitación.

—Ya veo…—dijo pensativa. — ¿Me permitiría hablarle?

—Claro, puede que a ti si te escuche. —dijo aceptando.

— ¡Oye Ichigo! — escuché su voz.

— ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie! — le grité.

_En serio, mi actitud no estaba lejos de la de un mocoso._

— ¿Ichigo acaso no piensas salir? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así?

— ¡Eso no tie-

— ¿Crees que eres el único que está sorprendido? — Me interrumpió— ¿Acaso piensas que a nosotros no nos interesa? ¡Por supuesto que también nos duele! —me gritó.

— ¡Ustedes jamás entenderán como me siento!—respondí.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Pero mientras tú estás aquí con esa actitud estúpida, ¡Orihime-san está sufriendo sola! — Soltó ella. — ¿Crees que no fue duro para ella ocultarte la verdad? ¿Aún cuando sabia que confiabas en ella?

_Aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar las lágrimas de Orihime, lo preocupada y temblorosa que estaba ese día.._

—Si tu decisión es huir como un cobarde, entonces por lo menos ve a verla antes de que muera — me dijo. — Sé que esto es difícil, Ichigo. Pero tú eres muy importante para ella también, tú fuiste su primer amigo. Eso es todo lo que tenia que decirte — dijo retirándose de la puerta.

— ¡Espera Tatsuki — dije abriendo la puerta de golpe. — Llévame con ella, por favor…— le pedí.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

— **¡**No, no puedes hacer eso! — dijo en voz alta la doctora Unohana.

— ¡No pienso quedarme a esperar a que su condición empeore! ¡La llevaré de regreso a América! — Dijo aquel hombre, quien había intentado llevarse a Orihime a la fuerza.

— ¡Eso no hará que ella mejore! — replicó ella. — ¡Causará todo lo contrario! ¡Ella no quiere regresar!

—No me interesa lo que pienses Unohana, ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer — Dijo muy seriamente.

—Disculpe, ¿me podría decir quien es usted? — Aparecí entre ellos repentinamente, acabábamos de llegar al hospital.

—K-Kurosaki-san…—dijo sorprendida la doctora Unohana, al verme.

— ¿Así que tu eres Kurosaki Ichigo? — me dijo aquel hombre con arrogancia, examinándome de pies a cabeza.

—Si, así es — le respondí. — Pero usted aún no ha contestado mi pregunta— dije devolviéndole la mirada.

—Mi nombre es Aizen Souske — dijo secamente.

— ¿Y que es usted de Orihime? —le pregunté, no me gustaba su acercamiento con ella.

—Ichigo, deja de hacer tantas preguntas— trató de reprenderme Tatsuki.

—No, está bien. De todos modos ya tenía pensado hablar contigo también. — dijo él. — Yo soy el tutor de Orihime y soy la persona que la ha cuidado desde que sus padres murieron cuando era pequeña.

— ¿T-Tutor? — solté un poco sorprendido.

—Así, es. — afirmo él. —Y Kurosaki-san, tengo un favor que pedirte. No te acerques más a ella.

— ¿Q-Que dices? — pregunté extrañado. — ¿Por qué me pides eso?

—Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Ella va a morir. —Dijo mirándome fijamente — Esa es la razón.

— ¡Ya estoy harto que todos lo repitan como si fuera un juego! —dije enojado. — ¡Y también ya me harte de que me digan que sufriré por su causa!

—No, no te lo estoy diciendo por tu bien. — me interrumpió. — Lo digo por lo que le queda de vida a Orihime, quiero que viva tranquilamente y sin ninguna preocupación.

— ¡Aizen! — lo llamó molesta la doctora.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? — dijo preocupada Tatsuki.

_Ya estaba llegando a mi limite con este tipo, realmente quería partirle la cara._

—Supongo que aún no sabes cuál será el motivo de su muerte. — dijo sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. — Muy bien, te lo diré. Es muy simple. — encendió el cigarrillo. — Su corazón.

—"_¿Su corazón?"_— pensé sorprendido.

—Entonces ella…-habló Tatsuki.

—Sí, su corazón ha sido frágil y enfermizo desde que nació. — afirmo él.

— ¡Pero tiene que haber una cura ¿verdad? — dije un poco alterado. — ¡Algo se tiene que poder hacer! ¡Ella aún es demasiado joven!

— ¿Eres idiota? — dijo retirando aquel cigarrillo de sus labios. — Crees que si hubiera algo que hacer, ¿no lo habría hecho ya?

—Imposible…—dije desconcertado.

—Ichigo…—dijo preocupada Tatsuki.

—Su corazón ni siquiera resistiría una cirugía — habló esta vez la doctora Unohana. —No hay nada que podamos hacer. Salvo prolongar un poco mas su vida teniéndola internada en un hospital.

— ¡Eso quiere decir…! — dije reaccionando, tratando de armar toda la información.

—Sí, Ichigo — dijo la profesora, apareciendo detrás de mí— Ella nunca antes había salido del hospital. Toda su vida, ha vivido internada en un lugar como este. — terminó de decir.

— ¡Ichigo! — me llamó Tatsuki, tomándome del brazo para amortiguar mi caída.

—No, no puede ser cierto….entonces, todo este tiempo, todas esas veces…—dije tartamudeando.

—Por eso todo era nuevo para ella— dijo Tatsuki pensativa.

—Ya tuve suficiente de ti— habló de nuevo aquel hombre. — ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de la vida de Orihime! ¡Así que vete! — me ordenó.

— ¡¿Por qué dice eso? — Dijo Tatsuki enojada— ¿No se da cuenta que Ichigo también esta sufriendo? ¿Por qué quiere separarlos?

— ¡Arisawa-san cálmate! — dijo la doctora.

— ¡Qué diablos saben ustedes de ella! —Habló ya furioso aquel tipo.

— ¡Aizen! — Intervino ésta vez la profesora.

— ¿Qué crees que pasará si Orihime se enamora de él? — dijo furioso, desasiendo con su puño lo que restaba del cigarrillo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — respondió Tatsuki.

—Su vida sólo se acortaría más— dijo en un tono triste la doctora. — Sus últimos días serian de dolor y sufrimiento.

— ¿Qué están diciendo? — hablé, aún incado en el suelo. — ¡¿En serio creen que me atrevería a lastimarla?

—Alegría, tristeza, dolor, Amor. ¡Todo afecta a su corazón! —grito él. —El sólo amarte le provocaría dolor, aún si ella es feliz.

_Eso ultimo, termino de darme el golpe final…_

—Eso significa…—hablo Tatsuki, con miedo a terminar la oración

—Sí— afirmo la doctora. — Ella no debe enamorarse. Lo siento, Kurosaki. Nosotras queríamos evitarte este dolor, pero a la vez no queríamos arrebatarle esa persona especial a Orihime. —terminó de decir.

—Perdónanos Ichigo — dijo esta vez la profesora.

—Ichigo…—susurró una vez más Tatsuki, en tono de preocupación.

— ¡Doctor! ¡Es una emergencia! — apareció de repente, gritando una enfermera.

— ¿Qué pasa Hisane? — pregunto él alarmado.

— ¡Inoue-san no se encuentra en su habitación! —Dijo ella

—"_Orihime…"_—pensé, imaginándome lo peor.

— ¿Qué dices? — dijo sorprendido. — ¡Búsquenla de inmediato! — le ordenó.

— ¡S-Sí! — respondió nerviosa, para después irse.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa Aizen! —Señaló la profesora. — ¡Es porque dijiste que la llevarías de regreso!

— ¡Yo sólo estoy pensando en su bienestar! —respondió el.

— ¡Tranquilícense los dos! — intervino la doctora. — Lo que importa ahora es encontrarla. Kurosaki-san, Arisawa-san por favor ayúdennos. — nos pidió.

—Por supuesto— respondió Tatsuki. —vamos, Ichigo. Tenemos que avisarle a los demás.

—S-Sí—respondí, levantándome del suelo.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

— ¿La encontraron? —preguntó Tatsuki a Rukia, por el teléfono.

—No, no tuvimos suerte— respondió ella, estaba acompañada de Renji.

—Ya veo. Sigamos buscando—dijo ella, colgando el teléfono después.

—Tatsuki, yo la buscaré por mi cuenta. — dije, dándome la vuelta.

— ¡Espera Ichigo! — dijo tratando de detenerme.

— "_¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde puede estar?"_ —Pensé, mientras corría.

_Después de correr y revisar en varios lugares, llegué a la escuela. Una especie de imán, me incito entrar al lugar. Tenía una pequeña corazonada, y subí hasta nuestro salón de clases._

—Orihime…—pensé al verla. Se encontraba sentada en mi asiento, con la cabeza recargada en el pupitre y los ojos cerrados.

_Entonces, tembloroso me acerque…_

— ¿Kurosaki-kun? —Se preguntó al verme.

— ¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí? —tartamudee.

—Necesitaba disculparme contigo—dijo ella agachando la cabeza. —Pensé que tal vez vendrías aquí, así que decidí esperarte.

—"_¿Estaba esperándome?" _— pensé. — ¡Tonta! ¿Q-Que es lo que hubieras hecho si no hubiera venido? — le dije un poco molesto.

—Te habría seguido esperando. Estoy segura que me odias por haberte mentido y por abusar de tu confianza. En verdad lo siento esa no era mi intención. — dijo, mirándome afligida.

—Tienes razón. Estoy muy enfadado— le respondí, sin mirarla. —Tanto, que no tengo deseos de volver a verte. Sí es todo lo que tenias que decirme, es hora de que regreses al hospital.

—Sí, lo se. Pero eso no era todo lo que quería decir. —dijo, llevando ambas manos a su pecho. — Kurosaki-kun…yo

—No lo digas. No quiero escucharte— la interrumpí fríamente. —Jamás volveré a creer en ti. De lo único que estoy seguro, es que tú y yo jamás debimos habernos conocido.

—K-Kurosaki-kun… ¿t-te arrepientes de haberme conocido? — me preguntó temblorosa.

—Sí— le respondí, sin pensarlo.

—Y-Ya veo…—soltó con desilusión. — B-Bueno, supongo que…este es el adiós. —dijo levantándose del asiento.

—Sí— afirmé— Adiós…Orihime— le respondí.

—C-Cuídate ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, desde la puerta. —Lo siento, parece que ya no podre prepararte el Obento— dijo, antes de salir.

—Esto es lo correcto…—susurré, una vez se había ido ya. —_"Perdóname…"_— pensé

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

— ¿Qué sucedió, Ichigo? ¿La encontraste? — Pregunto Tatsuki, al verme salir del edificio de la escuela. Venia en compañía de todos los demás.

—Sí…—le respondí, algo triste.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? — preguntó Mizuiro, al escuchar mi respuesta.

—Kurosaki ¿Qué sucedió? — Esta vez fue Ishida quien preguntó.

—Le dije adiós— dije suspirando.

— ¡¿Eh? — dijeron todos sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué, Ichigo? — me pregunto Keigo.

—Ichigo no será…—insinuó Tatsuki.

—Sí— le dije. —Ella no debe enamorarse de mí.

— ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? —dijo Renji extrañado.

—Fue lo que aquel hombre dijo, ella no debe enamorarse, porque eso le haría daño— le expliqué.

— ¡Ichigo, escúchame bien! — me reprendió Tatsuki. — No puedes creer todo lo que ese hombre diga.

—Yo no quiero que nada le pase, no quiero que muera. — dije, llevándome una mano a la frente. —Si alejarme de ella, puede prolongar su vida, está bien. Pero ¿Qué hago con este dolor en mi pecho?...Había tanto que quería decirle, y sólo le dije adiós.

—Kurosaki…—dijo Ishida.

—No se que decirte…—dijo Renji rascándose la cabeza.

—Eso era lo que en un principio debiste haber hecho— Habló Rukia, apareciendo detrás de nosotros.

— ¡¿Rukia? — Exclamó sorprendido Renji. — ¡¿En donde estabas?

—Por ahí…—respondió ella con desgano, y se dirigió a mí. — Te duele, es doloroso ¿verdad? — me dijo.

—Rukia…—solté mirándola. No sabía con que fin me recordaba eso.

—Si hubieras hecho lo que te dije, esto no estaría pasando. —dijo, tocando una de mis mejillas con su mano.

_Yo sólo me quede inmóvil y sin decir nada. _

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

FIN DEL CAPI.

**N/A:** Eso es todo en esta ocasión, por favor esperen el siguiente capitulo. Bye bye.

FRIKI-CHAN.


	10. 10 Preparada para morirpero

************ ¡HOLA! ************

**N/A:** ¡Hola todos! Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews, es muy grato leerlos, y ver que después de tanto tiempo siguen leyendo esta historia. Muchas gracias, espero en verdad que les guste el capitulo ¡disfrútenlo!

**ACLARACIÓN:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de TITE KUBO-SAMA.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

CAPÍTULO DIEZ: **" Preparada para morir…pero "**

– ¿Para que querías verme?– frunció el ceño Rukia, tras entrar y cerrar la puerta de una habitación. Llevaba una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Kuchiki–san… que bueno que viniste–sonrió Orihime esforzándose un poco. Se encontraba recostada en la cama de aquella habitación, unida a incontables sueros alrededor de ella. El color de su piel era pálida al igual que sus labios. – L–La verdad…es que hay cosas que…quisiera preguntarte. – dijo tartamudeando un poco, sus palabras sonaron algo torpes.

– ¿Preguntarme? – Preguntó en un tono de arrogancia, Rukia. – ¿Por qué tendría yo que responder a las preguntas de una mentirosa? – dijo sacando de su bolsillo la mano que tenia dentro de el.

–Por favor…– rogó Orihime, mirándola, intentando convencerla.

–E-Está bien. – acepto Rukia, dudando un poco. – Pero tengo una condición a cambio. – le advirtió.

–Si… – respondió Orihime un poco confusa. Era inesperado para ella que Rukia le pidiese algo.

–Tendrás que responder todo lo que yo te pregunte primero. No me iré de aquí si no me dices en realidad quien eres y el porque estas aquí. – dijo sentándose en un banco que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

–Claro…te lo diré, Kuchiki–san. – acepto Orihime, sin titubear ésta vez.

–Entonces… - No tardó en decir más Rukia. -¿Podrías empezar por decirme quien eres?– clavó su mirada fríamente en ella.

– ¡Ichigo, soy yo!– Dijo Tatsuki, hablando desesperadamente al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Qué pasa?– Le pregunte extrañado. Era raro que Tatsuki me llamara por teléfono, de ser el caso venia personalmente a la casa.

– ¡Tienes que venir inmediatamente a la casa de Orihime! – me ordenó. – ¡Te mandé la dirección a tu móvil porque no contestabas! ¡Date prisa!

–L–Lo siento – tartamudeé al escuchar su orden. –Yo… ya no puedo ver a Orihime más, si voy solo–

–Esta podría ser la ultima vez que la veas con vida…- Dijo Tatsuki, interrumpiéndome. -¡¿estas de acuerdo con eso?!– se exaltó.

– ¡Kurosaki!– Me llamó Ishida al verme llegar.

– ¡¿Qué…paso?!– pregunté de inmediato al verlo, mi respiración estaba entre cortada, había corrido varias calles para llegar lo antes posible.

–Yo…sólo…– habló entre sollozos Rukia, se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera con todos los demás.

– ¿Eh?– me sorprendí al verla así. – ¿Dónde está Orihime?– pregunté imaginándome lo peor y recordando las palabras de Tatsuki.

–Tranquilízate, Ichigo. – hablo Renji, estaba casi seguro de que había leído mis pensamientos.

– En este momento la están atendiendo los médicos, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. – dijo Tatsuki, agachando la cabeza. Se encontraba a un lado de Rukia, al parecer estaba tratando de calmarla.

– ¡¿Pero que fue lo que pasó exactamente?!– pregunté un poco más desesperado. La impaciencia se hacia presente cada vez más rápido cuando se trataba de ella.

–Ichigo – habló Rukia limpiándose algunas lágrimas. – Hay algo que tienes que escuchar. – dijo sacando su celular de su bolsillo y pulsando algunas teclas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Pero que– Se me hacia estúpido perder el tiempo de esa forma en una situación como ésta.

–_**Kuchiki–san… que bueno que viniste. L–La verdad…es que hay cosas que…quisiera preguntarte.**_

Escuché una dulce y débil voz, era Orihime, provenía desde el móvil de Rukia.

– _**¿Preguntarme? ¿Por qué tendría yo que responder a las preguntas de una mentirosa?**_

–_**Por favor…**_

–_**E-Esta bien, Pero tengo una condición a cambio.**_

–_**Si…**_

–_**Tendrás que responder todo lo que yo te pregunte primero. No me iré de aquí si no me dices en realidad quien eres y el porque estas aquí. **_

––_**Claro…te lo diré, Kuchiki–san. **_

–_**Entonces… ¿Podrías empezar por decirme quien eres?– **_

_Miré confundido a Rukia mientras ella seguía sosteniendo su móvil. _

–_**Emm…mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, tengo 17 años,…soy huérfana, mis padres eran doctores pero… murieron en un accidente cuando tenia dos años, casi…no los recuerdo, desde entonces Aizen–san ha cuidado de mi, **_

_De alguna manera, pude imaginar claramente el rostro de Orihime al decir eso…Era como si pudiese verla. _

_**-El fue un estudiante de medicina de mi padre. Mi madre era americana, pero mi padre era japonés. Conoció a mi madre cuando se mudó allí para estudiar la universidad, estudiaron juntos y después se cansaron, por lo tanto yo nací ahí. Aizen–san me contó que mis padres se sorprendieron mucho cuando detectaron mi enfermedad poco después de nacer, ellos…eran tan enérgicos, tan sanos y llenos de vida. Todo lo contrario a mí. Aún después de mi nacimiento permanecí en el hospital y mi padre utilizó todo su conocimiento para tratar de encontrar la forma curarme, pero fue en vano, mi enfermedad no se podía curar y no falto mucho para que mi padre se diera cuenta de ello. Poco después, ambos tuvieron un accidente y murieron. Sin embargo, yo permanecí en ese hospital hasta hace poco. Aizen–san se quedo con mi custodia como único pariente que tenía, y él se encargo de que yo no saliera de ese lugar, con el pensamiento de que si lo hacia probablemente mi salud se complicaría y moriría. **_

–_**si tu salud es tan delicada… ¿Por qué decidiste salir y venir a Japón?**_

–_**Desde que nací, siempre he estado preparada para morir, lo he sabido siempre. **_

_Mi corazón se congelo al escuchar eso…_

_**-Yo soy diferente a ustedes, no tengo un propósito para vivir ni tampoco un hogar donde alguien se preocupe y diga "Bienvenida"…o algo así, no pertenezco a ningún lugar. Siempre pensé que si esperaba mi muerte tranquilamente no causaría molestias a nadie, lo había aceptado sin quejarme de nada, me había hecho a la idea de que ese era el destino que Dios había preparado para mi. Hasta que conocí a esa persona…**_

– _**¿Esa persona es…Ichigo?**_

–_**No. **_

_No estoy seguro si fue desilusión, pero estaba un poco decepcionado al escuchar eso._

_**-Hace mucho tiempo trasladaron al hospital donde vivía a una mujer, llegó de emergencia a causa de un accidente que había sufrido, su esposo era médico y la traslado allí con la esperanza de salvarla, pero al parecer no había nada que se pudiera hacer, a esa persona le quedaba poco tiempo debido a las heridas y lesiones que causo el accidente. **_

_¿Una mujer? – pensé. _

_**Escuché de ella y quise verla, quería conocer a alguien que era como yo. No importaba cuanto fuera el deseo de su esposo por salvarla, simplemente ella iba a morir. Pensé que tal vez podría darle algo de la resignación que yo tenía, pero me equivoqué…cuando vi a su esposo sosteniendo su mano, rogándole que luchara por su vida, me di cuenta de ese sentimiento…ese sentimiento que me desgarraba el corazón al verla tirada en ese cama, pensé en ese momento "ese sentimiento debieron sentir mis padres al verme de esa manera".**_

_Orihime…-susurré _

_**De inmediato, la determinación con la que iba para darle un poco de mi resignación, aun siendo una niña, desapareció. Me hizo sentir miserable y patética. Yo no tenia nada, pero esa persona… quería y deseaba quedarse a lado de su esposo y seguramente también tenía hijos a los cuales cuidar y proteger.**_

_Jamás imaginé, aún después de conocerla, que todo eso pasaba por la cabeza de Orihime, mucho menos que viviera con eso. Me sentía impotente al pensar, cuantas noches había pasado en desvelo por esos pensamientos. _

_**-Regrese corriendo a mi cuarto, me arrodillé y le pedí a Dios que tomará mi vida de una vez, pero que a cambio dejara a esa vivir a esa persona. Ella si tenia una razón para hacerlo, era injusto que su vida terminara así,… pero no importo cuanto le implore a Dios, no pudo escucharme. **_

_Mi corazón siguió encogiéndose aún más, al igual que el de todos mis amigos que estaban escuchando…_

_**Pasaron algunos días y pude hablar con ella, dijo que afuera de ese horrible hospital había cosas hermosas e interesantes, "Deseo que puedas verlo con tus propios ojos" me dijo, "yo tengo mucho miedo de morir, tengo miedo de dejar solo a mi esposo y a mis hijos, sobre todo a mi pequeño hijo, tiene tu misma edad. El esta muy acostumbrado a mi… ¿Qué hará cuando ya no me vea?". Yo admiraba sus palabras y envidiaba ese miedo que tenía de morir, éramos muy diferentes, ella tenía algo porque luchar, algo que proteger… yo no tenia nada. **_

_**Recuerdo muy bien las últimas palabras que me dijo…no puedo olvidarlas: "Encuentra ese algo con lo que puedas aferrarte a la vida, y si no lo encuentras, decide el lugar donde quieres morir". Poco después… ella murió y yo intenté seguir con mi vida, tal y como lo había hecho, pero al pasar los años, cada vez más y más, quería encontrar el significado de lo que esa persona me había dicho. Pasó el tiempo, crecí y conocí a la doctora Unohana, me contó que era amiga de mi padre y de sus vidas en Japón, así que pensé en visitar ese lugar. Un deseo por escapar y conocer el mundo nació en mí. Salí de aquel horrible lugar con la ayuda de la doctora Unohana cuando Aizen salió fuera del país por asuntos de su trabajo… y se puede decir que por eso estoy aquí.**_

– _**¿Pero… por qué insistes en quedarte en nuestra escuela si sabes lo que va a pasarte? ¿No crees que sea cruel para Ichigo? **_

–_**También quería conocerlo.**_

– _**¿Eh?**_

–_**Quería saber que había sido de ese chico…**_

– _**¿No me digas…?**_

_De un momento a otro, perdí el hilo de todo y mi mente se bloqueó en automático. Mis piernas tambalearon por un momento. _

–_**Si… Kurosaki Masaki–san era la madre de… Kurosaki–kun. Quería ver con mis propios ojos lo que había sucedido con ese pequeño, cada vez que lo imaginaba solo como yo…mi corazón dolía. Por eso fue un alivio cuando lo conocí… ese día en el parque, estaba tan feliz, que sólo se me ocurrió preguntarle si le gustaba la nieve. Su madre me había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba y a mi me pareció hermosa cuando la vi por primera vez. Pensé que si me respondía sinceramente, era una buena persona, entonces el respondió "no me gusta mucho, pero tampoco me desagrada", estaba feliz que me dijera lo que en verdad sentía.**_

– _**¿Inoue, Te encaprichaste con el?**_

– _**¡No es así! yo solo…quería verlo de nuevo. Le prometí a la doctora Unohana que si me permitía entrar a esa escuela, volvería a América y no escaparía de nuevo. Pero no pude detener mis deseos de estar cerca de el… quise contarle sobre mi enfermedad, pero… ¡tenia miedo de que me tuviera lastima! ¡No quería que fuera así! Gracias a él he podido aprender y descubrir muchas cosas que no conocía, pude hacer amigos y gracias a el también…pude descubrir este sentimiento. **_

_Orihime…-pensé llevándome una mano a la frente. Quería tratar de procesar todo de una vez. _

_**-Pero ahora no se que hacer…he encontrado las dos cosas que Masaki–san me dijo…he encontrado a alguien… por quien quiero aferrarme a esta vida y también he decidido… el lugar donde quiero morir, pero no quiero que esa persona sufra, ¡No quiero que experimente de nuevo el dolor de perder a alguien! ¡No quiero que me vea morir!**_

_Escuché claramente su voz quebrándose. Aposté todo mi ser jurando que estaba llorando. _

– _**¿Te gusta…Ichigo?**_

–_**No. **_

_Mis piernas flaquearon de nuevo… _

_**-Lo amo. Amo a Kurosaki–kun más que otra cosa en el mundo…me enamoré de él…aún cuándo sabía que no debía hacerlo…Kuchiki–san…¿Kuchiki–san…Tu también amas a Kurosaki–kun verdad? **_

_-¿Eh?- pensé sorprendido _

–_**Yo solo…Si, también lo amo, desde hace mucho.**_

_Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Rukia, su cara estaba llena de vergüenza, pero aún así sostuvo su mirada. _

–_**Ya veo…que bueno, me alegro de oír eso.**_

– _**¿eh?**_

–_**Tu tienes los mismos sentimientos que yo, pero tu eres diferente a mi, tu tienes una vida por delante y también tienes algo por que vivir, aférrate a eso Kuchiki–san y has feliz a Kurosaki–kun por favor.**_

– _**¿P–Por qué me dices eso?**_

–_**Yo también tengo miedo…el mismo miedo que tenia Masaki–san por dejarlo solo, pero si tu permaneces a su lado, puedo estar tranquila.**_

–_**N-No importa lo que haga, Ichigo no siente lo mismo por mi.**_

–_**Pero eso puede cambiar, aun tienes mucho tiempo para que eso pueda suceder, tienes una vida…yo no puedo hacer eso. Además, si eres tú, estoy segura que todo estará bien, eres muy fuerte. **_

_-Orihime… - su imagen rota, apareció de nuevo en mi mente._

– _**¿Por qué me dices todo esto a mi? ¿Por qué solo a mí?**_

–_**Muy pronto voy a morir, quería que alguien me escuchara…y además, de todas las personas que he conocido, tu eres la única que no siente lastima por mi, me tratas igual que a todas las personas sin ninguna distinción. Aun si muero… tu no sentirás lastima por mi ¿verdad?**_

–_**Eres una persona...horrible. Entregando a la persona que amas, rindiéndote tan fácil…eres lo peor.**_

–_**Sí…lo se…lo se, pero yo–**_

– _**¿Q–Que sucede? ¡Hey! ¡Espera! **_

_La grabación terminó._

–Y–Yo solo quería saber toda la verdad, no quería que dijera más mentiras…–dijo Rukia temblorosa, apretando un último botón de su celular y guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos.

_Permanecí inmóvil al igual que todos mis amigos, nos habíamos quedado pasmados al escuchar aquella conversación. Trate de asimilar todo y unir las piezas al mismo tiempo, pero era tanto el desorden de mis pensamientos, que el permanecer de pie requería mucho esfuerzo. _

–Ichigo…–susurró Tatsuki, al verme en ese estado de confusión.

–Q–Quiero verla…–susurré tratando de serenarme, traté de hacerme la idea de que había asimilado un poco la situación.

– ¡Kurosaki, no puedes estar aquí! ¡Sal de inmediato! – me dijo, tratando de detener mis intenciones la doctora Unohana. Había ignorado toda autoridad y había entrado a la habitación de Orihime.

– ¡No! ¡No me iré!- negué con todo mi ser. - ¡Quiero que ella sea quien me diga todo! ¡Quiero escucharlo de su boca!– dije caminando a toda prisa directo a la cama de Orihime.

– ¡Desaparece de mi vista! ¡Ya te lo dije, no te acerques a ella!– me ordenó el protector de Orihime, sujetándome fuertemente de los hombros.

– ¡Suéltame! – Le exigí.- ¡Orihime, despierta! ¡Dímelo tu misma! ¡Quiero que me lo digas tú! – grité forcejeando con aquel hombre, mientras me arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

– ¡La próximas vez, no seré tan amable contigo! – me dijo, antes de cerrarme la puerta con rudeza.

–Que será lo que quiso decir…–dijo pensativa la doctora Unohana, tras terminar de ver la escena.

–Ignóralo– dijo secamente aquel hombre, acercándose a Orihime y tomando su mano.

– ¡Ichigo! ¿Ichigo que pasó? – Me preguntó Tatsuki, al verme de rodillas en el piso, venía acompañada de todos los demás.

–Vamos Ichigo, levántate– intentó ayudarme Renji.

– ¡No me toques!– Rechacé de inmediato su ayuda. – ¡Ustedes no pueden entender!– grité.

–Ichigo…-susurró mi nombre Rukia al verme.

-¡Abran la puerta! – Grité de nuevo, dirigiendo mis puños a la puerta. – ¡Quiero verla! ¡Por favor déjenme verla!– supliqué.

–Déjalo…es inútil. – Me dijo Chad.

– ¡No! – me rehusé. – ¡Quiero que sea ella quién me diga todo! ¡¿Qué no lo entienden?! – me ahogué en un gritó de dolor y desesperación.- ¡El por qué quiere hacer eso! ¡El por qué dispone de mis sentimientos de esa manera! – Mis escondidas lagrimas comenzaron a salir.- ¿Quién crees que eres…para alejarme de ti?- llevé ambas manos a mi rostro, traté de ocultar aquel dolor.- ¡¿Es que acaso no vas a tomar mis sentimientos en cuenta?! ¡Porque pones tanta confianza en que puedo querer a otra persona que no seas tu!- separé violentamente ambas manos de mi rostro.- Aunque quisiera…no hay nada que pueda hacer…no quiero dejarte ir…no voy a dejarte ir.

Fin del capitulo

Espero y les haya gustado. De nuevo mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizado. Espero todos sus comentarios y les veo en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer ^^.

Quejas, comentarios y sugerencias también en facebook "Mharhy Auditore"

Friki-chan ^^


End file.
